


To tend thee is my care

by draconianApathy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst, Coming Out, Dionysus actually, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary!Roman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roman will portray a King!, So this is a theatre club au, The play will be a tragedy by Euripides, There's a bit of a lot of gay, They're actually in the second chapter, Virgil a god on the other hand, but they'll be explained in the notes if you would want to look them up, it is explained in the summary djskl, it's more complicated than that actually, there will be classical literature metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconianApathy/pseuds/draconianApathy
Summary: You’ve heard of enemies to lovers now get ready for acquaintances to friends to now we’re fighting because I’m scared of your rejection so I’m pretending it’s your fault when it clearly is mine to friends again, even though you’re an idiot, but I still love you to lovers.Roman and Virgil are both part of the theater group of their school, Roman is one of the actors, while Virgil is the head of the stage design group. Despite being in the same year and having lessons in the same building, they hadn’t really ever talked to each other, but everything was about to change when the teachers, heads of the whole theater group, announced that they were going to challenge themselves by presenting one of Euipides’ last plays: The Bacchantes. Follow our two main characters helping each other out as one is forced to learn how to act in a matter of months and the other goes through a journey of self-discovery as he studies his role.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, I want to inform you guys that the school system I write about here is not the American one since I know little to nothing about it. Instead I’ll be using the one of my country for reasons of simplicity. (All names I use here are invented, so you can place the events where you’d like.) I thought about doing a long for this plot but I chose to write a one shot instead, since it’s pretty long I decided to divide it into two acts, the second one is coming very soon.
> 
> Warnings for this first Act:  
-Mild swearing  
-Death mention (mostly when talking about the tragedy)  
-Blood mention (once)  
-Negative thinking  
-Implied toxic parenting (once)  
Also me projecting heavily, is that a thing?  
Stay safe, y'all (the real angst is coming in the next Act :)), and enjoy!

_What now?_

It was during an October's Tuesday that Virgil had started panicking due to school stress.

It wasn't like his teachers hadn't been pressuring his class ever since they entered their first fifth year lesson: partly because of the final exams, the rest of the time they asked about their university choices.

This year's archaeological excavation, an experience reserved only to the students of his course, was also placed exactly in those three weeks of October were the theater group had started.

Tuesday in October for Virgil meant lessons until half past midday, research for the upcoming excavation exhibition until two p.m., theater club for an hour, then back to doing research with one of his teachers and half of his classmates until 17:00.

In all honesty, he wouldn't have minded being buried alive when they'd have to cover back up the site.

Virgil had tried convincing himself that it wasn't really that hard, besides the club had just started and the first few days were mostly focused on helping the first years settle, be comfortable with the teachers and also test out their abilities. And this one was only the second meeting.

But, of course, his day had to get _worse_. Life was trying him, and boy, did he hate sudden drastic changes.

It was when he noticed all the odd attention he was getting by the teachers that he realized something was definitely going to go wrong.

Everyone took a seat on the wooden bleachers of the old gym, they were basically attached to the pavement and the obnoxious yellow-painted walls of the large room. A quick glance around and you had the feeling that everything was going to collapse at any moment.

Virgil saw some familiar faces, some new ones, but he definitely couldn't forget about the regulars: his <strike>beloved</strike> stage deseign group, which were a bunch of students that the teacher trusted him enough to take care of and teach them what they had to do during shows and how to prepare the stage. And next to them some actors from the last three years, Dave, Bonnie, Lukas and Roman.

He and Roman were the only ones brave enough to stick around even during the toughest year of that hellhole, so everyone silently respected them. And just as much as Virgil helped the newcomers in his group, Roman was happy to lend a hand in acting along side the most talented fourth and third years above mentioned.

« Well hello and welcome back here, guys! » Mrs. Michaelis had started, clasping her hands together, she was an English grammar and literature teacher.

After making sure everybody had arrived, they explained that since the week after they were going to see the first years' "auditions" as they liked to call them, but they were really simply methods to check how promising someone could be at acting.

« I know this may sound shocking, we still can't believe it- »

« Mostly because normally it takes us a couple of months before choosing a script. » Mrs. Eagan, an ancient Greek and Latin teacher, had interrupted, causing multiple chuckles from the students.

« ... As I was saying, yes. We already know the play that we'll be covering this year, we also have scripts ready for almost everybody. But there's some news! »

« This year we decided to sign up our group and participate to some kind of challenge! » murmurs began to fill the room, as uneasiness set in Virgil's stomach. Why make things harder for everybody? Wasn't it just as good doing a simple show one night and one morning?

« Some, let's say, "judges" are going to attend our play and afterwards, if they're satisfied enough, they will let us take our production to the biggest local theater! »

The murmurs transformed into gasps, that theater was placed in the city of their province, getting an invitation was _a huge challenge._

« And our play is going to be ... » Mrs. Eagan's eyes met Virgil's and fixated on them. That's when he began overthinking. Why was she looking directly at him? That never meant good news. « ... Euripides' tragedy, The Bacchantes. »

Oh.

_Oh, fuck._

Only his eyes widened among the confused looks of most of the students. He had studied that play, along side many other ones, in his fourth year. He did truly love them, but _damn him_ if they weren't already a challenge to portray.

« That's right Virgil, you know it. » why was also the English teacher giving him his attention? What were they planning, did he have to explain the play to everybody?

All the students turned to face him, some quietly asking what was the plot, some fourth years of his same course demanded to know if it was a difficult topic.

« Easy now, everybody, he's already been tested last year by Mr. Richardson. » one of the teachers interrupted, walking closer to the spot where Virgil sat, for some reason he had found himself next to the "talented actors group".

They explained the plot for everybody after that.

« We know it might be real tough, so this year we already agreed on the roles beforehand. Don't worry, if you didn't get your time to shine this year, in the next ones you totally will. »

Wait, he wasn't part of the actors group, why did this have anything to do with him? Why were they still staring at him?

To his relief, the teachers addressed the newcomers first. « We were thinking about giving the role of the chorus to the first and second years, they have long bits, but we can split them instead of making you all recite them, so that you don't feel too burdened and the role becomes easy for all of you. »

« The roles of the messengers will be given to our third years, messengers are used to explain everything that happens that does not happen on scene. One of the rules for tragedies was that the scene had to take place in the same time and place. Also, they didn't show blood and/or murders/suicides on scene. They were all narrated. »

« As for our three fourth years. » they looked over Virgil's shoulder to Dave, Lukas and Bonnie. « Your roles will be Cadmus, Tiresias and Agave. They play a very important part in the whole story, we trust you'll do a great job. »

« As for our main characters, Pentheus and Dionysus ... » they set their eyes on Roman, who looked more expectant than ever.

But then they also shifted their glances to Virgil.

« We were thinking our only fifth years could have their roles as a good way of saying goodbye to them, since this will be their last play. » everybody else was nodding in agreement, Roman was beaming but slightly confused. Wasn't Virgil part of the stage design group?

In fact, our little emo kid could only look back in disbelief.

« Roman, Virgil, would you like to become a king and a god, respectively? »

_What now?_

As the beloved actor was about to answer, Virgil interrupted with a shy apology. « I'm sorry, but there must be a mistake, I'm not part of the actors group, I've never acted in the past four years, actually. »

« We know Virgil, but we really thought it might be such a nice way of thanking you guys for your contributions all these years. »

_Oh yes, you're right, putting me in a stress condition by making me do something I have no idea about for a big project that could take us to one of the largest theaters of the country is definitely the best choice you could have made._

All he was able to say was a stuttering noise, as they continued with their little speech. « And Roman is such a good actor, he's going to help you for sure, aren't you? »

The mentioned boy nodded vigorously, then proceeded to show one of his brightest smiles. « I always come to the rescue of my fellow actors in need. »

Yeah. Amazing. He was stuck with their decision.

« Besides you already probably know each other pretty well by now, so it won't be a problem! »

The two students looked at each other. The recognizable expressions of two teens that, despite being in the same year and club, had never said a single word to each other apart from when needed during rehearsals.

« ... Right. »

« But what about my group then? » Virgil questioned, he was definitely not going to leave them behind just like that.

« You don't have to worry about them. This year your History of Art teacher will be lending a hand with the stage and volunteered to be the head of the group. »

Right. Mr. Williams, one of the only teachers that were pretty tolerable in his class.

« And look at them. » he did so, and he was met with happy smiles and encouraging faces. « I'm sure they'll do a good job after four years with you by their side. Right, Anastasia? »

Anastasia was one of the oldest of the bunch, if not one of the wisest and most skilled, sometimes they wondered if she could just do anything that crossed her mind. « You got it! » she leaned in as if to get closer to the older boy. « We'll be cheering for you Virge! » she concluded, followed by a couple of "Yeah!"s.

Everybody was so joyful and expectant that he couldn't help but comply, so he decided to simply sigh and reply with nothing.

As the teachers continued with their topics for the meeting, Virgil couldn't help but have a single thought in his mind.

_This is going to be the most awkward thing I've ever done in my entire life._

* * *

As soon as the meeting came to an end, Virgil was fast to get up and rush towards the dungeon's stairs that would lead again to the surface. Basically there were two buildings, the school and the gym, linked by a little dungeon were there were all the labs and computer rooms.

He had to get back to the library as soon as he could, or god knows what "you're late" speech his teacher would have given him. He was always literally on the verge of marking his students as absent if they didn't show up to the lesson in the exact minute before the bell rang.

Virgil decided to panic about the dumpster fire that had come his way during the meeting after that. One issue at a time. First of all, he had to reach the stairs' gate and push-

« Hey! Wait for me. »

God, he didn't have time for this. He kept walking, ignoring the voice behind him and hoping for it to give up and leave him to his well-deserved peace and quiet. At least for three minutes.

As he walked, he found none but Roman himself matching his pace and walking by his side with a curious look. Who could blame him for wanting to be nice?

« You forgot your stuff in your classroom too? » he tried, not a brilliant starter for a conversation, but he had to get something out of the boy.

« No. » cut and dry, that was the only thing that Virgil dared to let escape his mouth.

« Where to, then? »

« The library. »

« Oh, are you waiting for a bus? Maybe I could keep you company. »

« Listen. » they made to a stop as they reached the last floor, not that far off from Virgil's destination. « Today's already been as stressful as it is, could you just ... go straight to the point? I don't have much time here. »

It was not like he had meant to sound rude, it wasn't like it was his purpose either to brush off someone just like that or to see the other boy's hurt expression. But he had reached a limit in which he didn't really care-

« Oh, my apologies, then. »

And there was the guilt.

« I was just wondering if we could exchange numbers, if it isn't uncomfortable for you. I guess we'll need to hang out in the future. » he tried to sound as confident as he could, but it was as if "awkward" was scribbled all over his face.

« Sure, are you asking me on a date next? » with all the sarcasm injected in his words, he sure as hell wasn't expecting Roman's remark.

« Well, if you wouldn't mind. » a sly smile made its way through the actor's face, but was soon replaced by a troubled expression when he saw Virgil's eye roll and sigh.

« Was I ... was I too straightforward? I didn't- »

« You're fine, calm down. » Virgil quickly took out his phone and unlocked it before passing it to the other student. As he quietly typed after a murmured "alright", Virgil couldn't help but wonder if he had ever upset anyone with his bold statements. It wasn't like this town was open minded, while he seemed ... particularly flamboyant.

Before he could finish his thoughts, he had his phone back in his hands and the not-so-much-stranger-anymore was already heading towards his classroom to get his backpack.

« I sent myself a message. » he warned, then he disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds, marched down the hall and flashed him a toothy smile while waving his hand.

« Don't be a stranger, I'll see you tomorrow! »

Virgil only nodded and found it impossible to take his eyes off of him until the last lock of hair had vanished down the stairs, wondering what had just happened. Maybe that was the magic that worked on his public every year.

He gave a rapid look at the screen of his phone, noticing that the boy had saved himself as "Princey" with a star emoji right next to it.

This time, he entered the library with an amused expression.

* * *

Roman kept repeating in his mind that it wasn't his fault.

Yes, it was Firday. Yes, he had gone the rest of the days without a single word to Virgil, not even when he noticed him in the halls during break or when they either entered or left school. Some days he didn't even see him.

Yes, he could have texted him. But it felt too weird, yet, they didn't know each other at all! Plus they didn't even have the script ready.

Yes, he felt like he had the weight of this play's success completely on his shoulders and depending on him and still shied away from acknowledging it.

But Virgil kept avoiding him! He couldn't do much without him.

If he saw him during the ten minutes break, Virgil would walk past him without a second thought as if he didn't think he needed to talk to him.

Some other times he pretended he didn't even see him. It was getting tough to even have his attention anymore, as if he had to be added to the mean girls table. He needed a miracle.

And maybe the deities were in his favor that day.

As Roman walked down the path that was made next to the plaza, he noticed a familiar little figure sitting on a bench with a backpack next to him and earbuds in his ears. He was watching in front of him as life flew by and didn't notice Roman approaching at all.

« Virgil? »

The boy in front of him jerked his head up and took out both of his earbuds; his clothes looked much more worn and randomly put together, as if he had dressed himself in the dark. What got Roman the most was the quantity of dirt that was on them and ... was that blood under some of his nails?

Roman dropped his bag on the bench, worry expanding in his chest. « Oh my goodness are you okay? » he made to reach for his hand, only to stop himself just in time to remind him of personal space.

Virgil gave him a confused look and brought his fingers to his eyes, close enough to examine them. « Not again. » he groaned, a huff coming out of his lips.

« Wait, I should have something. »

« You don't have to, it's noth- »

« Here! » Roman grabbed a box from his bag triumphantly, he took a couple of plasters and waved them in front of the other.

« Why do you even have so many? »

« What can I say, I'm a clumsy person. »

« Mh. Charming. »

« At least I rescued you! Now, show me your hands. » he ordered, but as soon as he saw Virgil's mouth open to argue, he was ready to remark « I don't care if you can do this by yourself, you have literally injured fingers, let me help. »

Seeing that there was no other way out of it, he complied.

As soon as he placed his hands over his fingers, Roman couldn't help but notice how different their skin tones really were compared to one another, sure the difference was obvious at first glance, but seeing it this close was completely something else. He gently dabbed the fresh blood away with a tissue he had taken out with the box a few instants earlier.

Three plasters and a thank you later, the concerned face came back again and Virgil wanted nothing more than the sweet liberation of death. What was his deal, did he never dig on dirt as a child?

« How did you get hurt? »

Virgil simply pointed behind his shoulders, where Roman could only see a huge pile of dirt resting against a tree. He tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, a sight the other would have found endearing if only he wasn't so exasperated and tired.

« I've been working all day, Princey. »

Roman smiled at the familiar nickname, but still found confusion in his thoughts. « Aren't you supposed to be at school? »

« It's linked to school. Haven't you heard of the excavations that our school is doing? »

Now that he mentioned that, he had heard a bunch of things, but never really paid attention since it was something that wasn't related to his course.

Roman attended the Languages course, in which he could learn Spanish and French, other than his mother language, with literature comprehended, and all the experiences linked to it were the cultural exchanges during the third and fourth years.

Virgil, otherwise, was part of the Classical course, meaning that he had signed his death certificate by committing to five years of learning ancient Greek and Latin plus the respective literature as main subjects. But other than that and the famous one week school trip to Greece every three years, Roman had no clue what they did other than study until they couldn't remember their own names, just like any other student.

Yeah, they couldn't say their school system was perfect.

« I don't exactly know every detail. Are you guys doing this? »

« Kind of. What we're doing is carry on with the work we did the past two years, where we had opened other excavations. Let's say we're looking for clues. We're supervised by an actual archaeologist though. »

« That's so cool! Did you find any gold? » Virgil wasn't really expecting such excitement coming from Roman. Apart from the all too familiar question, he often found his interlocutors to be pretty uninterested by the topic.

« No gold, but ... remember last Tuesday? » Roman nodded attentively.

« On that morning, during one of Mr. Richardson's lessons, one of our classmates video-called us saying there was an urgent matter to show us. They had found _possibly_ a Roman coin. » he tried to bite back the smile that threatened to form on his lips at the joyful memory, but nothing could take away that particular twinkle in his eyes.

« Are you serious?! That's wonderful, what if you find a hidden treasure? »

« Unlikely, but it would be nice. »

« Wow. » Roman breathed out, staring at the scene beside his ... new acquaintance? « How did you hurt yourself, anyway? »

« See that pile of dirt? I've been scanning every bucket full of soil that was thrown in there. My job was searching in the dirt for possible relics that were missed out while others did the digging. We installed a little assembly line. And running your fingers through that for hours makes you sore I guess. »

« That doesn't seem very fun, though. »

Virgil shrugged. « I didn't mind. I like working by myself, especially when the job is as simple as it is important. » And it was true, it wasn't like the archaeologist put him there because he was just hopeless with the other instruments, every little clue was important and looking for them was a crucial point that can be easily taken care of if you're a perfectionist.

Plus, the archaeologist seemed to have taken a liking into Virgil, so that didn't make him feel left out at all.

« Even though, today one of my classmates came to help me. » the boy turned to see that Roman was still listening to him, with no intention of changing the subject. That was new, too.

« You know those terribly annoying ones? He slowed down our chain to the point that he had to argue with this girl that was in dire need of empty buckets while we still had all of them full because he wanted to look through every inch of dirt before handing it out. » he let out a deep sigh, as if he had just been venting for hours.

« That was pretty idiotic, what happened then? »

« Uh, well, we went back to working, just as I was doing before he came to help. »

Roman snorted, imagining the scene in front of his eyes. « So he made a fuss only for it to go back as before and prove him wrong. I'd say he's pretty amazing. »

« Yeah. » Virgil agreed, « Anyway, sorry for rambling. » he added in a lower tone, while checking his phone for notification, before putting it away quickly.

Roman arched his eyebrow at his words. « As someone who whines constantly, I don't really think you should worry. »

At least, that succeeded to steal a chuckle from the tired one.

« Did you find anything? » Virgil was really starting to believe this guy couldn't have a minute of pure silence.

« Well, there's always a couple of bones, some weird ferric objects, teeth and ... » he stopped, remembering the event of the week before.

This time, a wide smile appeared before he could stop it as he searched through his phone's camera gallery; it was the one thing he was real proud of, possibly the prettiest of his findings.

He handed the phone over to Roman, whose eyes widened at the sight, in front of him he could see a pic of a piece of ceramic with white, brown, yellow and blue decorations, dirt was still covering it, but you could already make out how beautiful it was.

« You found this in _here? _»

« Yes, it was amazing. I was standing there, » he pointed to a vague direction in front of the dirt pile, excitement rising in his chest as he remembered. « and someone was throwing the dirt on the pile and I recognized the bottom of the piece. We had already found other ceramics and I was hoping it was one too. So I picked it up as soon as I spotted it and there were at least three inches of dirt on top. I moved it away with my thumb and I was met with that decoration. I think I might have yelled. » he leaned in to take another look at the pic, as if never satisfied with it.

Roman certainly didn't miss how bright he appeared when he was talking about the excavation, all the tiredness was gone and the pain in his whole body caused by eight hours of work was long forgotten. He looked genuinely happy, a contrast to his unusual dark and broody persona.

« Did you choose you university yet? » he had a thought, while handing the phone back, which could have maybe helped the injured boy.

« Jumping a bit? Uh, no, honestly I have no idea. »

« Ever thought of doing something with archaeology? »

« Uhm ... » Virgil tapped his fingers on his palm. It wasn't like he hadn't considered the possibility in the past, but he had been told that it was probably too hard and maybe too boring from his point of view. On the other hand he truly enjoyed working in the site ...

« You still with me, buddy? You don't have to choose in the next five minutes. »

« Shut up, I was thinking. »

« Your thinking is too loud. »

« And here I was considering you as actually not that bad. »

« I know you secretly admire me. »

« The important thing is you believe that. »

Their wise and profound conversation was interrupted by Virgil's ringtone going off, he picked up, had a brief talk and tucked the phone away in his pocket.

« My mother's arrived to pick me up. » he informed, pointing at a car parked a few feet away from them.

They both stood up, but none of them made to move at all.

« Uh, I was thinking ... » Roman struggled to find the right words, as if anything he said might offend Virgil at any given moment. « I don't want to pressure you or anything, but maybe we could meet up sometimes to talk about the play? Or I could start helping you as soon as we get the scripts. »

Virgil made a face, as if he had been trying to forget a bad nightmare and had just been reminded of it. Still, he had no right to escape that any further, and he was already anxious about not being able to make it in time, even before he could start learning his lines. So maybe starting to work on it sooner wasn't that bad of an idea.

« Sounds good. » he hesitated, not sure how to continue, when an idea sparked in his mind. « Maybe I could give you some insight on the tragedy. »

« That'd be awesome! When are you free? »

_Hah._ « During week-days I'm busy until five p.m. everyday. At least for another week, when this project will be over. »

That explained why he was still in town at almost six p.m.

« You guys dig everyday? »

« Something like that. We're divided into two groups and we dig every other day. When we don't we still have to stay at school and do researches for the final exhibition. »

Roman's eyes lit up at the last words, he was going to ask him about it the next time the occasion presented itself.

« That sucks. Okay, look, I don't wanna steal anymore time from your beloved mother, so I'll text about it to you later, okay? »

« Cool. » Virgil raised his hand and waved it ever so slightly.

Roman returned the good-bye and got back to his task, marching down the sidewalk, but as Virgil had just opened the door of his mother's car, he remembered to yell "And don't forget to get some rest, I'm starting to confuse your makeup with your dark circles!".

Virgil got into the car with an exasperated sigh and found his mother giggling to herself while she looked at him.

« Was that a friend? »

« God I hope not. »

* * *

Tuesday came back in a hurry, along with the theater club, some worried and some bored students. Virgil stood in the middle of "time to panic and/or cry" and "if I don't fall into eternal slumber right now I will burn this building to the ground".

If he could name some of the most atrocious backstabbers he had ever met, he'd instantly name his teachers: at first they told his class they'd make it easy for them since they were so busy with the project, now they pretended the students had to be more organized with their studying and homework. Tests and interrogations had been made despite them being at least nine hours at school instead of five, some even coming home later than that.

In a word, they didn't care, it was the students' fault.

Virgil had his back against the wall, sitting on the top step of the bleacher with his legs close to his chest, the meeting had been starting for a couple of minutes and, of course, he didn't have anything to do except hating himself and wait for another uneventful hour to pass.

« Hey Gerard Way Too Dark, look what they gave me. »

Or maybe not.

Virgil looked up to be met with Roman standing in front of him with two binders in his hand: the two of them had agreed on meeting up only when school would let them breathe enough to find a single day where they were both free from studying. Which was yet to be a thing.

The beloved actor handed him one of the binders, it read the title of the play, the author and the characters. He didn't like how his role was the very first one on the list.

« At last. » he dryly commented, flipping the pages quick enough to not read a single actual word out of it.

Roman sat down next to him and examined the first page, as if looking for some kind of unspoken treasure, then he turned to take out a stash of highlighters Virgil had no clue where he kept. He showed them to him, waiting for him to pick a color.

By the looks of them, they seemed brand new and neatly arranged in the colors of the rainbow. Virgil picked out the lilac one, he had always preferred the gentler colors, it made it easier to study with the lights on.

His colleague chose the red one and began going through the pages and highlighting all the lines he had to learn as Pentheus.

Silently, Virgil did the same with the lines Dionysus said, recalling the scenes as he went through them. Though ... he noticed there were far too many. He never realized how impossible it looked in his eyes until he had it plainly laid out in front of him.

_Great, you're going to mess this up, you won't ever be able to do this in time. Plus you're probably going to forget everything the moment right before going on stage. Who thought this was going to be a good id-_

« Are you okay down there? »

He didn't realize he was rubbing at his face with his hands, while trying to shake off the storm forming in his mind. In doing so, he had also let the marker fall to the wooden step with a clatter, which caught the other's attention.

« Yeah, 'm just tired. » he managed to let out through his fingers in a muffled sound.

Roman made a humming noise, then proceeded to cast aside all his stuff and let himself relax against the wall. « Then I'd say we call it a day and sleep until it's time to part ways. »

Virgil looked at him, surprise written all over his face, wasn't he supposed to work even harder than normal because of the occasion? Either way, he mirrored the boy, pulling up his hood so that he could find some comfort.

« I think I'm too worried about all this mess, » he retorted, gesturing at his script. « to be able to even close my eyes. »

« Then tell me about it. »

He considered the option, he did actually promise him he'd do it before, besides he'd be distracting himself from the impending doom, be actually productive and explaining the tragedy to the actor. A double win for both parties.

« The story is centered around this group of Bacchantes that came from Asia and want to enter Thebes and spread their cult, they're also guided by a lone nomad that none knows is actually Dionysus, the founder of the cult itself. » he turned to face Roman, in a silent "tell me where I lose you" manner.

« They are stopped by Pentheus, now king of the city, son of Agave and nephew of Cadmus, the founder of Thebes. Tiresias is a famous seer that understands the potential of the cult and invites Cadmus to preach the god with him. They try to reason with Pentheus, but it's all in vain. In the meantime, while this king is busy insulting the cult, Dionysus makes all the women of the city go mad and follow the Maenads. »

« Payback? »

« More like first warning. » Virgil counted to one on his right hand for emphasis. « After that, Pentheus sent his soldiers to capture him. And they succeeded, he didn't resist and kept up his act, only to free himself of the chains thanks to his magic. When Pentheus found him, Dionysus pretended he was helped by the god and began charming him until the king gave in. »

« You mean, how he made him dress up as a Maenad? »

« Yes, but not only he did that, he drove him crazy, too. » did anyone else ever notice the slight green spots in Roman's brown eyes or was it just the trick of the light? Virgil couldn't tell, so he decided to explain further. « Pentheus claimed to be seeing double and having hallucinations. He was also very careful of his clothes, hair and posture, he wanted to be the perfect Maenad. He tried to convince himself it was for disguise purposes, but in my opinion he was rather enjoying that dress-up. »

« Really? » Roman questioned, he still had to look into his character, the more he knew about him, the better he could portray him. He always took every bit of information he could find, to the point in which he could somehow relate to them or at least be able to link him and the role. That way, he was able to love acting as every single one of them.

« You need to read their last conversation. Even you would say that at first glance. Anyway, the play ends with the Bacchantes shredding to pieces the body of Pentheus. The practice is called "_sparagmòs_". After that Agave and Cadmus have a touching scene and it ends there. A bit shocking for her since she just killed her son, but the god made sure the women all saw a beast instead. »

« That's cruel, though. »

« Princey, he disrespected a fucking god, dying is the least that could happen to him. »

There was the nickname again. And, as if on cue, Roman's lips twitched into a small smile that disappeared right after. He wasn't aware of the reason why he didn't want to get caught, but ... did Virgil really not remember?

« He didn't give him a chance to apologize! »

« Then again, the cult of the Bacchantes includes a ritual where a human needs to be sacrificed. If he had ever been sorry, Dionysus would have probably ordered him to sacrifice himself so that he could be satisfied and purified by his action. »

« Okay, okay. » Roman put his hands up in surrender. « I recognize I'm talking to a smart one over here, I give up. » he pretended he was waving a white flag to his side.

Virgil chuckled at his words. « I'm actually just average, but I can be passionate about some things, too. »

« Just average? I doubt all of your classmates still remember the entire plot of a tragedy _and also_ can provide conspiracy theories. »

« Conspiracy- what are you talking about? »

« You know I'm right, you were totally on the verge of geeking out about this one. C'mon who's your favorite character? » the actor mocked resting his face on his palms while a sly expression surrounded him.

« I will throw you off the stairs the next chance I have. »

« Good luck with that since you can't even reach. »

_Oh that was the last fucking straw._

Virgil turned his head to look at him in the eyes so rapidly that Roman feared his neck would give in and break right then and there. But the most disturbing image was the rage that was forming around the boy's aura.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to-

Virgil surged forward in a sudden movement and the actor jumped away pleading for salvation, it was only when he heard a foreign laugh that he turned around only to be met with the same dark and stormy guy, doubled over himself with laughter, teasing Roman.

« Did you seriously think I was going to attack you? »

« You can be scary sometimes, shut up! » heat began running in Roman's cheeks out of embarrassment and he pretended nothing happened while Virgil quieted down next to him.

It was exactly in that moment that the meeting was called off.

As Roman followed him to the library, he wondered if that was going to be a regular thing after-

_You idiot, this is the last week of your project._

« Oh, by the way. » Virgil stopped at the top of the stairs. « Don't take it personally if I brush you off or disappear for the next few days, but the exhibition's coming and I still have no idea what to say. »

« Talking about efficiency. » the actor rolled his eyes, recalling a few other examples he could give on the marvelous organization of teachers.

« Yeah, our teacher gave us tons of useful information. » he dead-panned, approaching the library's doors.

« I will forever respect you for putting up with Mr. Richardson. »

That was able to get a chuckle out of Virgil.

« See you around, Pentheus. »

And with that, Roman was left walking home by himself with the warm feeling of having made a new possible friend spreading in his chest.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when he noticed the fliers hanging around school. They showed a bunch of excavation pics and the subject of an archaeological exhibition centered around the school's town. Roman took note of the date: it was exactly that same day!

So that was how he found himself during afternoon pacing around the plaza and stepping into an old tower, where a little crowd of at least fifteen people of all ages were standing and listening attentively to a student. There was only a little group of them, which he figured was because the exhibition took place multiple times during the week.

He just wondered if he had been lucky enough to find ...

As he made his way through the front, so that he could see all the materials and boards exposed he heard the female voice say « Now I will turn it over to my classmate, Virgil! »

As soon as he heard his name, he followed her gaze and finally met an unusual sight: instead of the usual hoodie, he wore a black button up shirt and skinny dark blue jeans that might as well have been mistaken for the same other color. So he _did_ know how to be fancy if he wanted.

Before he began explaining, he noticed Roman standing right next to their theater teachers and bit back a smile. He didn't recall inviting him, actually he hadn't wanted _anyone _he knew to witness him mess everything up as he was used to do. So _what_ was he doing there?

Virgil welcomed everybody once again, then turned over to all the materials exposed.

And when he started talking, Roman was _enthralled_.

He didn't know if it was the way the words rolled down his tongue, how he brushed the objects as if they were sacred treasures that would turn into dust at the slightest touch, or the sparkle in his eyes when he took in everybody's attention and curiosity.

But there was a thing he did recognize: it was passion, that was definitely what he was radiating, the one emotion he knew all too well which helped him getting his public hanging at the edge of their seats.

And this time, he was the hooked one.

The two locked eyes multiple times, Virgil was surprised enough to find comfort in having someone to constantly smile at him, or in Mrs. Eagan's nodding, in all those mouthed "_you're doing great_". He couldn't stop going back at them everytime he looked up.

Before anyone knew it, his time was over and the group moved onto the last part of the exhibition, which was outside; the crowd followed the last student to the site that was still open and the remaining students in the room sighed with relief as Mr. Richardson followed them too for the final thanks.

Some minutes and a standing ovation later, Roman was already back into the small room as bright as ever, walking toward his favorite little archaeologist.

Virgil paced towards him at the same time, hissing a "_what are you doing here?_" while a small grin let itself spread on his face.

With no warning and an abrupt move, Roman's arms had already wrapped themselves around the other boy's upper chest, lifting him a little in the process.

Well, that was _definitely _new.

Not being used to such excitement, Virgil was only able to awkwardly return the hug after an initial moment of vacillation. Seeing his energy on stage was a thing, experiencing it like that was completely something else, but deep in his heart he knew it wasn't a habit he wouldn't have liked to adapt to.

Wait, what was that thought coming from? Why would he have to adapt to anything, he was just going to help him through acting and that was it.

Still, a new friend wasn't a bad idea either ...

« You did amazing! » was what Virgil heard after being released from the embrace, but not quite completely as Roman was still holding onto his arms.

He blinked a few times. « What are you talking about, I messed up and started stuttering at one point- »

« Oh shut up and let me compliment you, I didn't even remember you did, king of modesty. »

« More like king of self-deprecation. »

« Can you stop for once in your life? »

Right in the short amount of time they weren't talking, a single line caught their attention.

« Look at all this trash. »

_What?_

« Yeah, these are all so obviously fake. »

Thunderstorms.

Thunderstorms and lightning, howls of rage formed in Virgil's chest, burning in a bonfire which heat traveled through his blood and reached his eyes only to darken them with fury.

His body stiffened, he wanted to scowl at them and tell them how wrong they were, just how _dare _them invalidate all the hard work of three weeks?

« Oh, Virgil! » Roman seemed to distract him, but he had a plan in mind as he moved both of them close to the materials table. « Remember that day I visited you while you guys were digging? »

But there wasn't any- was he onto something? « Oh, yeah, you were walking home from school and you decided to stop. » he played along, as his friend nodded, making sure to be heard by the rude couple.

In the meantime, one of the students had gone out to update their teacher on the situation.

« Yeah, when you found that beautiful ceramic piece! » Roman turned to recognize the piece he had seen in the pic he had been shown, then pointed it. « Is it that one? »

« Yes, I can pick it up for you. » Virgil did so as he spoke.

« Wow, it's even more gorgeous. »

« We had a hard time cleaning everything, so we tried to do the best job we could. Getting dirt out of bones is also ... not super easy. »

« You guys are awesome. » Roman kept glancing around the room arranged for the exhibition, while the now embarrassed couple decided to leave under the incinerating stare of Mr. Richardson who had just came in to witness the situation.

Everybody in the room went to either grin or laugh inside, while the two boys shared a high five.

After making sure everything was under control, the teacher decided to begin cleaning up the place, so all the guests that stayed to chatter were dismissed.

« Hey, uh ... » Virgil struggled to get out his voice, a little for being tired, a little because in moments of shyness his tone would go out as nothing more than a simple mutter. « Thank you for earlier and ... also for coming, I guess. »

« Both of them were my utter pleasure. » Roman had a thing for being extra, and if he chose that aesthetic, he better had to stick to it by doing a theatrical bow at his friend.

« You are a nerd. »

« With style! »

« Whatever helps you sleep at night. » Virgil turned around to face the tower and began walking away. « See you around, Princey. »

There went another one.

Roman had to giggle quietly to himself, every single time his mind traveled to that one particular moment back in the first year when-

« You know, this is what I was talking about. »

He felt a presence walking by his side, suddenly, and found Mr. Eagan glaring at him with an almost nostalgic look.

« I've been telling him for years that he has the acting potential. » she sighed while Roman simply nodded along. « He's been getting better, you see this isn't the first exhibition they do, I've seen them all. »

« Oh, really? »

« Yes. And you can totally sense how much emotion he's putting, you can tell he's invested. »

« I agree, I've had the occasion to see that. »

« And honestly I feel bad for forcing him into this play thing ... but I'm sure he's going to shine. I'm so proud of him. » she smiled at herself, then stopped in her tracks and looked up at her student. « And I'm also sure you'll do a good job. Bring out his talent, Roman. In your own special way. »

He remained speechless for a moment, just how much trust did these teachers actually have in both of them? He found it endearing, he felt almost as if they had some kind of motherly appreciation towards them.

« Thank you. We'll work very hard on this one, you'll see! »

They exchanged their farewells and Roman headed home, this time by himself, having all kinds of thoughts in his mind.

But most of all, he felt worried.

All of a sudden, it seemed like a blank page was being replaced in his head instead of all the knowledge apprehended through his life.

He had no idea how to start helping Virgil.

* * *

Despite the initial awkwardness, things had begun to go way better than both of them had imagined. The occasional staying late after the theater meetings had allowed them to grow closer, so much that they at least shared a few words during break every day at school. And that was a huge effort for Virgil as he preferred to stay in class where almost none hanged around and simply scroll through his phone, waiting for the last two dreadful hours of lessons.

And, well, random texts weren't late to arrive to the party, too.

**Princey**: okay but can we talk about what an idiot Pentheus is?

**Vee**: this is a weird midnight text to get, but go off I guess

**Princey**: I'm serious! Come on, like why don't you just let people do their thingsss

**Vee**: Oh you're taking this to heart, alright

**Princey**: Yeah?? Am I not supposed to be emotionally invested in my own play?

**Vee**: You're talking as if you've written it

**Princey**: Maybe I did

**Vee**: gasp are you Euripides reincarnated

**Princey**: The one and only

**Vee**: My apologies sir, you have all the rights to whine about your own plot

**Vee**: I also have no clue how you know english

**Princey**: It's the muses' power!

**Vee**: Melpomene?

**Princey**: Bless you

**Vee**: Wow okay, go to sleep

**Princey**: Sleep is for the weak

**Vee**: And you're gonna be weak in the morning so it really doesn't matter

**Princey**: Alright, mum, why would you stay up then?

**Vee**: Reasons

**Princey**: Are you still scrolling through Tumblr and sticking to your natural emo kid persona?

**Vee**: ouch

**Vee**: no, but I'd love to

**Princey**: mhh then you forgot to do homework or study?

**Vee**: You know me, I'm too anxious about my parents' judgment to do that

**Princey**: demanding parents?

**Vee**: sorta.

**Princey**: sore topic?

**Vee**: Yup.

**Princey**: Alright then, you're watching a movie? An anime?

**Vee**: No, I'm just talking to an idiot who won't go to sleep

**Princey**: Oh I see, sounds like a total badass guy fighting the system

**Vee**: Yeah, fighting his body's shut down system if he doesn't get enough sleep.

**Princey**: bold of you to say that when we're in the same situation

**Vee**: listen we're talking about you stay focused

**Princey**: you know I'm right

**Princey**: C'mon why are you still up

**Vee**: no reason tbh

**Vee**: I just can't seem to fall asleep so I'm tyring myself out until I can pass out on my bed

**Princey**: thaaat doesn't seem very healthy

**Vee**: I never said I wanted to take care of myself

**Princey**: LOVE YOURSELF BITCH

**Vee**: HAH

**Vee**: no.

**Princey**: i will make you!!

**Princey**: one day we'll have a big relaxation day and you will be able to see the beauty in yourself!!

**Vee**: sounds unrealistic i'm in

**Princey**: come on work with me emo nightmare

**Vee**: i'm too lazy to live i'm sorry

**Princey**: then why don't you just s l e e p

**Vee**: bc my sleep schedule is a mess and i cant seem to even shut my eyes everything in my life is going straight in the trash can and uhhhhhh yeah everything sucks

**Princey**: woah slow down

**Princey**: okay look you're having me a bit concerned here

**Vee**: haha no it's the usual daily stuff for me

**Princey**: ........... it shouldn't be????

**Vee**: eh

**Princey**: hey, would you answer if I called you?

**Vee**: if this is because of what i've just said, you're worrying too much

**Princey**: nah it's just for a distraction

**Princey**: and maybe you'll be able to fall asleep

**Vee**: are you implying your voice is boring or you want to sing me a lullaby?

**Princey**: i'll pretend i didn't read the first part but i'll have you know i have a very beautiful singing voice

**Vee**: pf alright i'm not entirely convinced

**Princey**: i'll buy both of us coffee at the vending machine tomorrow morning before the first lesson starts

**Vee**: okay i'm sold, hit me up

* * *

« This is unacceptable! I'm sorry, our friendship has to end here, I'm leaving. »

« I'm telling you, I have my reasons. »

« You can't just simply _dislike _Hercules! »

Virgil sighed in defeat and resigned in his plastic seat; Christmas holidays had been around for a week, new year's was already approaching and two youngsters had decided to spend an afternoon together with the excuse of reading some lines out of their scripts and helping each other out.

It wasn't really the first time they did that, plus with the arrival of winter it was a nice excuse to be comforted by a warm cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

Just like they were doing in that moment, only that it seemed that they had completely forgotten about the play because of how much they were invested in other topics. Such as, obviously, Disney movies.

« It's not that I don't like it, it's just ... _so wrong._ »

« Oh my- it's not Percy Jackson, it's Disney, they're allowed to take some creative liberties. »

« I know, but I didn't watch it as a child, I saw it recently- »

« How dare you. »

« -shut up. What I mean is: my studies have ruined its likability. »

Roman closed his eyes and put his hands together in front of his face in an exasperated manner. « Then let's hear these freaking reasons, enlighten my blindness, o wise one! »

Virgil couldn't help but smirk as the other one huffed. « First of all, thank you for the compliment. »

« But, see, the first thing that got me was the character of Phil. The actual Philoctetes wasn't a satyr, he was a hero that fought in the Trojan war who also happened to be Hercules' friend at some point. »

« Well, they were linked in the end! »

« Let me finish. All the deeds that Phil claimed to have made? All those heroes he trained? Bullshit. Everything was done by Chiron, the only wise and composed centaur of greek mythology. And like centaurs were thought as savage beasts, satyrs were always linked to Dionysus and described as libidinal creatures. Philoctetes would have probably felt insulted. »

« Your studies may have ruined your view but you're ruining my childhood right now. » Roman muttered the words as a childish pout formed on his lips.

« Ah, also Megara was a city, not a person. » said Virgil with nonchalance.

« WHAT. » the wide-eyed actor jumped in his seat and surged forward a little, blinking a few times.

Without expecting it, Virgil's composed face contorted with a snort, which then grew into giggles and then again transformed into a genuine and amused laughter that couldn't stop.

He tried to breathe in. « Princey, you- » he cut himself off as another wave of giggles hit him, so he held one hand up as if to tell him to wait until he could properly compose himself.

And Roman _knew _he otherwise would have felt offended, or at least in a playful way, he _knew _normally he would have instantly asked what was the matter. But he couldn't really shake off the feeling of wanting to protect and carve this picture into his memory until it was the only thing he could remember.

And he truly wanted to share that _angelic_ laughter, participate to the mirthful moment, yet he found himself solely staring at the unusual sight in pleasant disbelief at how stunning that scene was.

He could merely twitch his lips upwards and consider how much he adored hearing the nickname in such an entertained voice.

Something inside Roman clicked as Virgil finally gained enough breath, and he knew he was done for.

« Sorry, uh, » he was finally able to breathe out. « I was actually messing with you. She did exist. »

He looked him in the eyes and all Roman could think was "_finally_".

After a beat, noticing the other didn't respond and assuming he was upset or something, he continued. « Though she and their children were afterwards killed by Hercules according to some. Others think he killed his children and Megara compelled him to commit suicide. Awful stories for great heroes, I guess. »

Roman, who was still starstruck, was only able to comment. « Breathtaking. »

Virgil made a face and lowered the cup he was raising to his lips. « What? »

« Uh ... what? No I was just- the TV! Behind you, yes. I was commenting that. »

The confused one turned ever so slightly to quickly glance at the old black screen facing his back. « Alright, I won't question your weird obsession with old style televisions. »

_Nailed it._

Their discourse went on escalating to different topics, but never once brushing the fact that they met to keep up their theater practice, like good procrastinating students. It wasn't like they were avoiding it on purpose, for the first time they felt like spending quality time with each other was their main priority.

« Okay, listen, Tripping in the Darkness. I went on a cruise once and even there I was able to reveal my beautiful voice. »

« So sorry for the passengers. »

« I should have left you outside freezing in the cold. » Roman scoffed after a beat.

« But you didn't. »

« I'm starting to reconsider. »

« We both know you would never do it. »

« I forgive you only because you're cute. » _oh wait, oh wha- _Roman immediately hid behind his cup, drinking the last remaining of his warm beverage. He hoped that the heat would rush off of his cheeks by the time he had finished.

« Wow, I'm flattered. » Virgil didn't leave his sarcastic tone and didn't seem to have noticed anything different, until he snorted out loud when he was met with Roman's face after he lowered the cup.

Roman's heart sank, was he still blushing? Was he already onto him? That was bad, that was-

« You got ... » Virgil's voice got back to being amused and he gestured towards his face. Oh, great, he had a chocolate-stained face now. Just what he needed.

« Where? Is it gone? » he frantically kept on asking as he wiped around his mouth and cheeks with his bare hand.

His friend shook his head. « Not even close. »

On a scale on one to Roman's worst embarrassing moments compilation, he would have probably found himself on top of that very ranking, because after that Virgil simply reached for the container on the little table.

« For starters, you take a tissue. » while he did so, Roman could only watch as his friend gently rubbed away the spot on the bridge of his nose. Oh. The cup did touch it earlier.

_Alright that was awkward and I'm stupid, let's move on._

But no, his brain had decided to short circuit and leave him to his impulsiveness; out of the blue, he grabbed Virgil's wrist before he pulled away completely.

Virgil blinked, confused once again by his behavior. « Uh, what's up? »

That's when Roman's mind finally snapped to reality and, of course, he panicked to find the best excuse he could permit, so he slid both of his hands to cage Virgil's own. « You're super cold! » he noticed, lowering their hands to rest on the table.

« Yeah? It's minus degrees outside? And I'm often anxious? »

« Oh, right. » why was he feeling more sympathetic than usual? « Then, I shall protect you from both! »

« By holding my hand? »

« By making sure your heat level is within the parameters! »

« Alright, Doc. I'll trust you. »

That was how they ended up holding hands for the rest of the day without even realizing until they had to part.

« You sure you don't want me to accompany you to the parking lot? »

« I'm fine, don't mind. »

They were standing out of the cafe to exchange their goodbyes, about to head for different streets and eventually go home.

« You know, you didn't really have to pay for me, I'm not broke. » Virgil talked in little puffs of condensed air, hands in his pockets and trying to shake off the cold stinging sensation that pierced his skin.

« Oh, soft you now, »

« Is that a fucking Hamlet quote? »

« -it is my duty to ensure your well-being. Plus I know you hate talking to cashiers, so. »

« You're the worst, but thank you. » Virgil rolled his eyes. « I still feel like I owe you one now, though. »

_Well you could just kiss me whenever you feel like_, a part of Roman's brain noted. _Uhm, what the fuck is your problem? _Responded the other.

« Nah, I'll probably forget it by the next time we talk. » he admitted, ignoring the weird thoughts that were happening in his mind, a mind that needed to shut up for at least a single second.

Virgil muttered an "alright" and was about to turn around and wave him off, like he always did, when he was confronted by a simple demand.

« Uh, can I, like, hug you? »

He stopped in his tracks, considering for a moment, before a "sure" escaped his lips and he started nodding.

Roman stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his chest, content and making a little pleased sound as the other returned the hug. He wasn't sure why he was being so uncertain that day.

« Bye, Virge! » he called out as he stepped away from his friend and began walking home.

Virgil waved in return and immediately took out his phone and earbuds: after hitting shuffle he was fast to recognize the song by the first chords.

Acceptance, huh? He had discovered their song back in middle school. Boy, did he try so hard to be edgy. Still, certain songs weren't really that bad.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected._

He had just made to turn the corner of a mansion's fence when a realization struck him. And he was still subtly smiling because of it.

He somehow hadn't been aware of it in the moment, probably because of their distracting conversation.

The lyrics went by in his ears and he almost didn't even notice the words flowing in his head as that little memory of their afternoon occupied his mind.

_Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this._

Roman had been brushing his thumb against his skin for almost all the time he had been holding onto his hand earlier.

He also had hugged him a little bit tighter than how he remembered back in October. And he was very excited too, that day.

And yeah, the majority of sane people would have found the situation simply nice or just a normal friendly action. But Virgil?

_Come to think of it, I'm aching._

Yeah, he was already burying his face in his hoodie. God, was that heat rushing at his cheeks? Did his body really want to make it any more obvious?

_On account of my transgression, will you welcome this confession?_

Oh god, oh _fu-_

Virgil exhaled deeply and rubbed at his face with his hands, an unwelcome warm feeling spreading in his chest, it felt like as if someone was lighting a fire in there, not caring for the emotional damage that they were about to cause. Like a firework sent up in the middle of the night only to startle you enough to wake you up in a cold sweat and thumping heart.

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously._

Virgil abruptly ripped the earbuds away from his ears and stuffed everything in his pockets as he leaned on his school's gate, staring at the parking lot in front of him. His parents had yet to arrive to pick him up.

He had enough time to calm down.

« Well, I'm fucked. »

Maybe.

* * *

**Princey**: HAPPY NEW YEAR V!!

**Vee**: yeee here's to another shitty one

**Princey**: AW COME ON try to be a bit more upbeat

**Vee**: YEEE HERE'S TO ANOTHER SHITTY ONE!!!!

**Princey**: THAT'S MORE LIKE IT COMRADE

**Vee**: wtf okay

**Princey sent a pic**

**Vee**: are those streamers in your hair?

**Vee**: and ... glitter?

**Princey**: don't question it it's your turn now send me something

**Vee**: i don't think that's how it works

**Princey**: do iiiiiit scaredy cat

**Vee**: fine

**Vee sent a pic**

**Princey**: .. wait

**Princey**: Are you in bed?

**Vee**: On the couch, actually

**Vee**: if that's what you're asking yes, i'm at home

**Princey**: and you're not having fun? Are you okay??

**Vee**: yes don't worry

**Vee**: i'm by myself

**Princey**: WHAT

**Vee**: gee it's not that weird

**Princey**: no it's just i thought you were out with friends

**Vee**: were all busy

**Vee**: but it's fine, i don't really appreciate big and loud parties

**Vee**: and i jump at every single loud noise so fireworks are a big no for me

**Princey**: you should have told me!! i would have managed something, we could have even just chilled alone

**Vee**: no it's fine really, thank you

**Vee**: sorry to bring you down with that

**Princey**: oh shush

**Princey**: can i call you?

**Vee**: that's sweet and all but i'd feel like i'm bothering you so

**Princey**: what are you talking about, plus there are so many people here they won't even realize i'm gone for a while

**Vee**: i don't wanna waste your time, it's ok

**Princey**: but you're not doing that!

**Princey**: idk can I at least visit you for some time? I don't want you being all alone like that

**Vee**: no

**Vee**: i mean not that i don't want you here but i'd feel guilty, i told you

**Princey**: you don't have to!!

**Princey**: i lo kdjsdsdjk

**Vee**: what-

**Princey**: look i care about you, you're one of my closest friends already and i love spending time with you, so if there's a way for me to cheer you up i will gladly accept it

**Vee**: that is ...

**Vee**: the gayest thing i've ever read

**Vee**: you're a dork

**Princey**: i will take all that as a compliment

**Vee**: okay let me just

**Vee**: get my dog off of me

**Princey**: ADORABLE DOG

**Vee**: yeah i love her

**Vee**: and afterwards you can call me alright

**Princey**: SCORE!!

**Princey**: okay

**Vee**: one thing though

**Princey**: mirror mirror on the wall what's the question botherin y'all

**Vee**: ... i'll pretend i've never read that

**Vee**: are you still getting me coffee tomorrow morning like that one time

**Princey**: if this is a subtle "do you wanna hang out here" i'm all for it, tho expect me to come up at like 11

**Vee**: wow you know exactly how to make things awkward everytime

**Vee**: okay dog's off, you can call

**Princey**: on it!

* * *

It is widely known and said that time flies by quickly when you're either having fun, doing nothing or during the holidays. Students had reluctantly returned to their daily routines of lessons, homework and studying, trying to frame everything in the best way, so that they had at least some time to breathe between their tasks.

January, sadly, meant that the end of the first term was approaching inexorably and the teachers suddenly realized they needed more marks than they actually had from every student in a matter of two weeks. Everything for the initial report cards that, in the end, didn't matter at all compared to the final one.

Thanks to February, students would have some time to breathe and re-gain strength until March, which was another wave of tests in preparation for the real monster: May.

For the last years, though, February also meant that they were going to get more information about which subjects they had to focus on the most for their final exams, which could only be linked to chaos, panic and that anxious but subtle feeling that the big moment was coming.

Thankfully, the weekend existed and with it also places for poor unfortunate souls to release stress and distract themselves from the imminent danger.

And that is how we follow two fellow individuals in distress who had decided upon spending their first free time in weeks walking around town and having a nice chat during night. At least before they ended up in a little desolated playground, their scripts in front of their faces, definitely acting more dramatically than needed.

« Do you perform the rites by night or by day? » Roman leaned on one of the street lamps, permitting him to read his line and, at the same time, he widely gestured with his free hand.

« Mostly by night; darkness conveys awe. » Virgil emphasized his second line with such an ominous tone that made his friend giggle lightly.

« Oh my, I'm thrilled. »

« Okay but you've got to admit it's actually a cool phrase to say. »

« Maybe if we were serious enough, _my darkling. _»

After Virgil's usual "shut up and keep reading" (which he had been using for the past fifteen minutes, mind you), Roman complied. « This is treacherous towards women, and unsound. » his voice sounded almost offended, his hand trailed over his heart in a fist.

Virgil bit back a grin at the sight. « Even during the day someone may devise what is shameful. »

« This vile quibbling settles your punishment. » the taller one took a few steps forward, pointing his finger on his friend, accusatory.

« Your ignorance and impiety toward the god will settle yours. » Virgil snarled, imitating the other in pointing fingers.

Roman gasped way more dramatically than needed and placed a hand on his chest, eyes wide with disbelief. « How bold the Bacchant is, and not unpracticed in speaking! »

His acting partner intook some breath, before stopping, narrow eyed, while he read his words.

« What, is something wrong? » Roman demanded, eyes scanning the next lines before looking up.

« This is so fucking gay. » he admitted, a smile playing on his lips as he contemplated the possibility of a different turn of events in the plot.

« Dionysus and Pentheus, but make it gayer. »

« Than it already is? That's a challenge. »

« I have something in mind. » Virgil didn't like the mischievous look on Roman's face. « Keep going. »

« Tell me what I must suffer; what grievous harm will you do to me? » he hadn't noticed how fast the other was to reach him, the previous grin was still imprinted on his lips. His pace faltered only a bit, but didn't stop when he was a few steps from his Dionysus.

« First, I will cut off your delicate curls. » how Roman could change his tone from a mocking one to a warm and clear one, would forever be an unsolved mystery to the world. He proceeded to raise a hand to Virgil's hair and slowly moved his bangs to the side, a knuckle brushing his cheek afterwards.

« My locks are sacred; I am growing them for the god. » Virgil played along and started to remember the lines, a result of their persistent reading every week. Not that he could really tear off his eyes from the looming figure in front of him.

« Next, give me this thyrsos from your hands. » other steps forward and Roman had trapped him against some metal bars he wasn't aware of.

« Take it from me yourself; this is the wand of Dionysus I am bearing. » with no warning, Roman pressed his right hand, where the actual thyrsos would have been, to the bars and locked their fingers together. He leaned in even further, making sure Virgil could notice the sly sparkle in his half-lidded eyes.

« Last, I will guard your body deep in the dungeons. » his other hand gripped the bars right next to the boy's head, literally trapping him. He had to stay in character, after all.

The leaning was slow this time, but didn't seem to be stopping at any moment and Virgil could _swear_ he felt his body move without his consent.

Inches apart, and Roman's lips twitched upward. He stopped.

Virgil snorted.

Next thing they knew they were both bursting out laughing like they had just heard the best joke their favorite comedian had ever made.

« That was- » Virgil tried, after they both collapsed to the ground, weak in their knees for too much hilarity. « That was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life. »

« When Pentheus and Dionysus couldn't get any gayer. » Roman commented through an almost hysterical laughter, while part of his brain began to shut down in a _ohgodwhathasjusthappenediwasabouttobutthenididntandisthisthereallife _state. An everyday situation to which he was used to, of course.

« Actually, » his friend began, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. « Greek gods are very open about their sexuality. »

« Oh, yeah. Wasn't it Zeus himself that tried to f- » Roman was instantly shushed to silence, while a pained expression grew on the other's face.

« We don't talk about him. »

_Fair enough. _They had been in comfortable silence for quite a while, sitting on the ground and enjoying the void of the night as the only sources of light showed them only certain features and details of the objects around them.

« Hey, Virge? »

The mentioned boy almost jumped at the sudden sound. « Yeah? »

Roman's expression, fixated on something ahead of him, was somewhat between focused and in a daze.

« Did you know the teachers wanted to keep your hair growing for the play? »

« _What. _»

« They decided against it when they realized I actually had to cut them away during the show. »

« Why are you telling me this right now? »

« I was just thinking about ... » Roman's words lingered, as if he thought about whether or not he could disclose a secret.

_About me, please say about me. _Virgil shook off the bizarre thought while he waited for a response. _Are you fucking kidding me? _Part of his mind answered. _Didn't all those past experiences teach you anything? _Virgil found it harder to concentrate on Roman's words now, he creased his eyebrows as if he were having a headache.

_Those were in elementary school and middle school, you idiot. _The other side responded. _They were still valid experiences!_

« Ohi. » Roman waved his hand in front of the other's face. « Are you on this planet, sir? »

« Sadly, I still am. »

Roman rolled his eyes at that. « Dang, here I thought the aliens had gotten you. »

« You wish. »

« Anyway, I was about to get going since it's getting pretty late even for a Saturday night. » he pulled himself on his feet, then smiled brightly and turned to his friend. « Lift home? »

« Thank god you exist. »

And Roman did really try hard to act cool and all, but he found out he couldn't prevent his face from turning _at least_ the weakest tint of red.

* * *

They didn't know how it was possible, but they made it through until April.

The last two months were a train wreck of multiple meetings between Roman's wonderful school trip abroad, additional tests, the first exams simulations, and things getting _very serious_ at theater club. The designs, scenes, props and costumes were all coming along neatly and, with everybody giving their all, the excitement for the play could be felt through thin air. Roman was _thrilled_ and he thought that there wasn't nothing else that could possibly be better than that kind of feeling.

Virgil begged to differ.

He was standing in the middle of the external part of the front of the school with a couple of other classes of his same course; they all had backpacks on their backs and a luggage held close.

Virgil was almost bouncing, unable to stay still, he started tapping his fingers on the handle of his own luggage. The anticipation was killing him, how could everybody else be so calm and casual? They were about to leave for a trip to _Greece_!

It was the most wanted and awaited of school trips for their course, it happened every three years and not only students were given the opportunity to confront and visit places and subjects they had studied, but also thanks to certain lovable teachers the weirdest and funniest things occurred in those trips. It was a dream come true, finally at their fingertips.

He really didn't want to seem mean, but Virgil couldn't stop looking at the time on his phone while one of his closest classmates trailed off talking about how energetic they felt for the trip ahead.

Until ...

« Wine god! » _what the f-_

Virgil and his friend looked up simultaneously to be met with the vision of Roman waving one arm from the top of the external stairs and afterwards quickly running down towards them.

« I didn't see you anywhere this morning! » he was still half-running when he spoke those words, as he reached them. He put his hands on Virgil's shoulders.

« We didn't really leave until now, we had a test. »

His eyes widened « What the heck? Right before a trip? »

Virgil shrugged. They had chosen it was better to do it before than afterwards.

« Well, anyway, I wanted to properly say goodbye and wish you a good travel! »

« Thank you, buddy. You really didn't have to, aren't you having a lesson right now? » Virgil raised one eyebrow, uncertain.

Roman showed him one of his stupidly charming grins and put his hands on his hips. « I simply asked to go to the bathroom. »

« I hate to break it to you, Roman, but this isn't exactly the right way. »

« Oh, shut up. You know I wanted to see you before you headed off for the seven seas! »

« We're literally traveling through the same sea, what are you tal- »

« It's been a long day, let me have this. »

Virgil tilted his head to the side, they had been in school for only three hours, what exactly did that make it a long day?

His thoughts were broken by the thundering of one of his teachers who announced that everybody had to get ready since they were going to leave in a matter of minutes.

« Alright then. » Roman murmured with a slightly sad sigh, he quickly replaced his defeated expression with a smile, careful not to be discovered. « I'll have to leave now. »

_C'mon say something. _His heart begged for mercy as Virgil looked back up at him and he saw two bright gray irises, the sun's rays hitting them from the side just enough to make them look like literal crystals.

_Anything would do, take your chance, tell him!_

His eyes fell to the figure right next to them, still standing there and witnessing every one of their interactions. Well, maybe next time.

Roman leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders in a tight embrace that was soon returned a bit more weakly around his waist. He felt like he was holding on him for dear life more than anything.

His hand trailed at the nape of his neck and stroked his hair for some instants, in which Virgil tightened his own hug and laughed silently on his shoulder.

« I'm not leaving forever, you know? The time zone is not even that different. »

« I know but I'll be lonely! »

« We both know that's not true. » Virgil released the other and patted his shoulder. « You'll be fine and you can text me whenever you want when I'm not in the ferry. »

Roman let out a fake annoyed huff, but smiled anyway. « Have a safe trip, Virge. » he backed away, still facing him while waving a hand.

Then he turned to the other boy.

« Keep an eye on him for me, okay? »

« Will do! »

At this, Roman sprinted away towards his class and could only smirk wider when Virgil called him out with a "Oh shut up, Princey."

Virgil met his friend's all-knowing look as he turned away from the spot where he saw Roman disappear, not realizing he had a soft expression written over all of his face.

« Why are you- no. Listen, it's not what you- »

His friend ignored him, dancing around him. « You're doing flips, read my lips, you're in love! » he sang, while Virgil buried his face in his hands since for some godforsaken reason when he was embarrassed he tended to have a weird smile on his face that made him completely implausible. He hated that, it only made people tease him even further.

Which was exactly what happened in this situation, even after Virgil had smacked him behind the head lightly and started to get going towards the bus station as their teachers had instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the chat scenes.  
OOF you guys have no idea how proud I am to finally bring this to life, I have been writing this for literal months, you can also find it on my tumblr purp-man!
> 
> Some clarifications: I studied and read the whole play translated in my original language, that’s where the inspiration for my au came from. All the English translations I used for the play are from  
\- http://classics.mit.edu/Euripides/bacchan.html  
\- http://bacchae.org/?page_id=159  
\- http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.01.0092%3Acard%3D1  
\- The song mentioned is So Contagious by Acceptance
> 
> The second, and final, Act is coming very soon, possibly before Friday since I'm leaving for England on that day! It's almost completed~  
That being said, thank you for sticking around until here, for reading, and to whoever is going to leave kudos, comments (you'd have my life, literally) and bookmarks!


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's Act II! I won't be saying much up here except for a couple of Warnings:
> 
> Angst  
negative thinking  
swearing  
crying  
repressed emotions  
fighting  
insecurity  
mentioned toxic parenting (once)  
overthinking  
mention of paranoia (twice)  
yelling  
kissing  
(Please let me know if I missed anything)  
Enjoy and please stay safe if any of these make you uncomfortable! The first scene is directly linked to the last scene of Act I, the scenes take place during the same day

Roman had found his way through the day by preventing his mind from ending up in the same old _crush zone_ place and just keeping on waiting for the moment his club started.

Waiting patiently was something that came natural, he always thought that life was a never-ending cycle of waiting for things to happen, for days to arrive: it was a mechanism he could keep track of and that, eventually, helped him to get through his toughest days.

It started with the simplest tasks, like waiting for that one dinner where you were sure you were going to eat your favorite dish, or waiting for night to come to be able to hang out with his friends.

He thought about how pleased and happy he'd feel once the bad moment was all over, he knew he could get through every villain he encountered because he never failed to reward himself with the simple knowledge of making it through. That alone was enough a trophy to assure himself that, as he had done in the past, the next dragon-witch wouldn't be unbeatable and that, in any way he could possibly think of, success was always on its way. Patience yields focus, as they say.

And so he waited.

For his classes to end, for him to be able to check his phone, for his countdown until he saw that pretty face again, for when he'd be able to hear the letters roll so easily on his tongue when he pronounced his favorite nickname, because _he_ made it his favorite, or his voice did. He couldn't decide. That was another thing to wait for. For the moment he'd finally muster the courage to smother his face with kisses. And _holy fuck _he was back in the crush zone.

He slowed down in his tracks, sure that none was around, and leaned on the wall to his right, letting out a deep sigh in the process, as if he was trying to blow out all of his thoughts. Only that it had the opposite effect.

Every inch of his body could feel that he was thinking about him and wouldn't let him live it down. His insides just exploded into and endless hot summer day in which you would only feel relief in air conditioning.

Before he knew it he was smiling like an idiot and daydreaming possibilities and illusions that would only make him end up in a dangerous place if he kept them up. He could have hated him, he was a good actor he could have pretended. But that would have done more harm than good to him, wouldn't it?

Whether tis nobler in the mind to be hated and therefore unable to hurt yourself with delusions, or to damage yourself with your desires, never certain of what may ensue?

« Hey, Ro! »

Roman broke free of his train of thought and found one of the actors right next to him.

« Hi Dave. » he offered a smile, still light-headed from thinking too much after intense hours of Spanish lessons.

« Come on, » he tugged at his fellow actor, he was going to be Cadmus. « today's the big day, we're trying a couple of scenes with all the costumes and make-up! » Roman was able to sense the excitement in his eyes even behind those sunglasses that Dave had already on.

They were going to the local theater, where the play was going to be shown for the first time, so they had to leave school to reach it.

Little did Roman know, though, as he had finally made his entrance in the theater, that it would be an uneventful rehearsal for him that day: since Virgil was missing and they needed to focus more on other actors, he could have taken that meeting to rehearse alone or stay in the backstage and let the other group practice on him with the makeup or clothing they needed to get right.

He chose the latter, since he knew being alone with his thoughts would have led him to definitely think about something other than practicing his own lines.

He had been sitting for quite some time in one of the backstage chairs, a very focused girl in front of him, when she seemed to snap back to reality. She took a step back, tilting the brush in her right hand.

« Oh my god, your face is perfect. »

Roman blinked a few times. « You're too kind, friend. »

« No, I mean it! Your features are so good to work on and I haven't even done much. » she beamed, then gave a thoughtful hum as an idea crossed her mind: her eyes started darting from her small bag to the boy's face.

She suddenly bent her head, avoiding eye contact. « You wouldn't mind if I ... tried for a stronger look? » her voice, barely above a whisper, suggested insecurity.

Before he had even realized he was moving, he felt himself nod.

Excitement settled in his chest for some reason he couldn't comprehend; true, most of the time he felt the same way when he was acting with Virgil, (or anywhere around him lately) or when trying something new, like the anticipation he felt when the costumes for the play were finally done.

But there was something different this time, like he had been waiting for that exact moment for ages but just now he had realized it.

« Oh thank god. » the girl sighed in relief, looking back up at him with a small smile crossing her lips. « Generally the boys I ask tend to ... turn me down pretty dramatically. »

Something dawned onto Roman, while she added a quick "thank you" and began working.

Was he supposed to be mad? After all, it was just another type of art and he was all for it, there was no way he would have rejected it. He had even tried to teach himself to use those products before, when he was younger, but one day they had disappeared out of the blue which discouraged him enough to never try again.

He never really mustered up the courage to confront his parents about it, even when he was sure it was their fault.

He tried to let himself relax under the soft touch of the bristles, eyes closed.

Why was he overthinking this when he had been completely comfortable with agreeing on it in the first place? _Why did it have to be a problem? _Did he care for his group's judgment? But they got make-up on every year for the productions.

Why was there so much confusion in his mind, yet he didn't feel any negative emotion towards that moment? Maybe the confusion was due to all the positive things a simple task like that sprouted into him. Maybe he couldn't just enjoy helping a friend practice.

Or, he was supposed to feel neutral about it.

Or ...

« All done! » the girl stepped back and, when Roman opened his eyes again, he was met with a bright smile and a satisfied expression which distracted him from his previous thoughts.

She was quick to hand him her phone, promptly set on the front camera, and waited behind his seat for a possible reaction.

Saying he was lost for words was definitely an understatement.

The first thing he noticed was the red on his lips, a kind of hue he found to look perfect on his skin tone. Then, the flawlessly winged eye-liner, under different shades of red and gold blended on his eye-lids with what could have looked like a professional touch. His hand ghosted on his cheek, where some golden glitter was sparkling on highlighter.

« Oh, I used the imperial red for your lipstick, the name inspired me since it fits your next role as king, but turns out it actually does fit you nicely! »

« Stunning. »

« Sorry, what? »

Roman didn't realize he had been mumbling in disbelief at his own reflection, despite loving his own image, it had been a long while since he had last liked his looks so much.

« You did such an amazing job! » what once was a timid smile started growing into a more confident one on the girl's lips as Roman trailed off in his own list of compliments.

« Roman can you- Oh! » Dave had stepped in the room in that exact moment. For a split second, in which only a surprised expression dominated the guy's face, Roman felt genuine fright.

Then, Dave smirked and leaned on a table. « Oops, didn't see you there, pretty one. Can I tempt you to dinner tonight? »

« You're a flattering one, but I'll have to turn your offer down. »

« Aw- »

« Roman, how dare you! » a feminine voice startled the three of them, revealing a smiling Bonnie. « You're messing with my bisexuality on purpose, admit it. »

He was literally beaming at all the compliments and positive feedback he was receiving, he had never felt more appreciated in his life, though he couldn't exactly pin point _why_.

The two actors brought him to another small room where he had to change into the play costumes, they ran into Lukas in the process who gave Roman a small smile. That was definitely something, as they interacted very rarely.

Bonnie and Dave showed him his two sets of clothes, Pentheus' and the Maenad's ones, and left him to try them on. Their first night was approaching, so they had to make sure everything fit perfectly.

Roman went through his lines in his mind while he changed, stopping only to admire the combination between the king's outfit and the stupendous make-up.

« I should do this more often. » he observed, his eyes lingered on his reflection on a mirror.

_What are you talking about, what would you parents say? _

He grimaced at the thought, he had almost forgotten about public opinion.

_Do you think all your friends would actually approve? Fat chance._

He turned around and inhaled deeply. Who cares, he was simply trying his play's costumes. What was the pressure in doing that?

Why was he procrastinating on that? It wasn't that big of a deal. Right?

« Right. »

Roman stared at the dress he had to put on, then his hand went through the fabric; he lifted it and placed it on a chair. Yeah, no, he could do that. It was just acting after all-

Oh, that was it! Acting! He could go through his lines again, thus distract himself.

“_What is this costume I must wear?”_

Roman had finally gotten out of Pentheus' clothes.

“_On your head I shall set a wig with long curls.”_

He put a hand in his hair instinctively. Yeah, he had ended up learning some of Dionysus' lines too, after all he had to know what to say and when exactly to say it.

“_And then?”_

He didn't realize he had actually mouthed that.

“_Next, robes to your feet and a net for your hair.”_

The vest fell neatly on his legs.

“_Yes? Go on.”_

He reached for the headband and covered part of his hair with it.

“_Then a thyrsus for your hand and a skin of dappled fawn.”_

The props where still being perfected, so all he did was take the item with the fake fawn skin; the material felt like little plastic bristles had been attached to some kind of cotton. He placed it around his shoulders, as he should have been a couple of scenes after the one he was recalling.

“_I could not bear it.”_

« I _cannot_ bring myself to dress in women’s clothes. » he concluded the line, transfixed on his full Maenad dress-up.

It felt so wrong, so absolutely and thoroughly amiss to say that.

Was it because he had said it in the wrong tone? Did he have to try again? Did he _want_ to try again? Maybe if he did he'd say it more naturally, he'd be satisfied enough to shove down his paranoia and he could call it a day.

“_I cannot bring myself to dress in women’s clothes.”_

His chest felt tight. Yes, okay, that was an ancient play, of course there were going to be things he didn't agree with. Still … he could think of so many men that would agree with the king.

Was he even a man? What was he thinking, of course he was.

Yet ...

He thought of himself as a simple actor trying his best to succeed in his everyday life. He hadn't really cared about the question until now, or maybe he hadn't ever deeply _posed_ himself the actual question.

He dared to look at the mirror again.

“_I cannot bring myself to dress in women’s clothes.”_

He never really cared about what he wore during Carnival or Halloween, though he loved being a prince (as well as zombie royalty!), or what was his role when he played make believe as a kid with his wonderful cousins.

He didn't feel weird with make up on, he didn't feel different with what would have been labeled as feminine clothes on.

There was a word for it, he was sure, but he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself.

He put his hands on his hair and let out a sigh. The line kept on repeating in his mind like a broken record.

“_I cannot bring myself to dress in women’s clothes.”_

Well, true, he didn't really feel like a girl that much, but he didn't feel completely like a boy either. Shortly thereafter it would have teared apart his mind.

Was he neither? Was he both? Was he fluid? Could he say he didn't care? What was even allowed anymore?

He? She? They? Roman was too confused to even think straight, let alone make an important choice.

What would Virgil think about it?

He lowered his hands slowly, as the realization struck him.

Virgil was going to reject him.

_He will hate me. _

Was this going to change everything? Roman could only see one way out of it: escaping the possibility of being rejected and completely burn the bridges out of the blue. Virgil was probably going to hate him in that case, too, but at least it wouldn't hurt that he knew they couldn't be together exactly because of him.

_He'll think I lied to him all this time, he's not going to talk to me anymore, I'm going to ruin everything, the play will be a fiasco-_

He brought his fingers to his cheeks and found them already wet with tears, while, as his hearing finally came back to him, instead of focusing on his inner thoughts, he noticed the uneven pattern of his breathing.

That was when someone decided to barge in.

« Sorry, I have to- what? » Lukas stood in the entrance for a second, then he closed the door behind himself with a soft click and made his way to the other actor. « Roman, what happened? Are you okay? »

He tried hard to compose himself, but he just couldn't. He shook his head, trying to blink back the tears as he bit the inside of his mouth.

« Let's talk about it, I won't judge you. I promise. »

« It's nothing, you can go back, they need you- »

« I don't think so. » Lukas spoke so firmly he felt obligated to listen to him. « The meeting is over anyway, I came to tell you. And you seem more in need of comfort than anything else. »

« Maybe I do. » Roman admitted, wiping at his face several times.

« Come on then, let's change and go get some ice cream from that famous place in front of the library. »

Roman was able to shut his thoughts again. Not for long, though.

* * *

Something was wrong.

For a habitual worrier like Virgil, it wasn't arduous to spot the danger zone, a circumstance in which the tiniest detail could have revealed itself to actually be the beginning of a catastrophe.

It had started during his school trip: he had sent tons of pictures to Roman, who had personally demanded him to do so ever since he had heard of the trip. Despite that, he hardly ever answered as excitedly as Virgil thought he would have been.

Roman had the power to sound just as dramatic via text messages, it was unusual for him to sound uninterested.

After that, there were times in which he didn't answer at all. Virgil had complained to his classmate, who had the pleasant misfortune to share the room with him at the hotel. At first he tried to brush it off, he told himself that maybe he was just too stressed because of school, but the growing anxiety and discomfort had started to show on the outside as well.

His classmate had tried to calm him down, come up with all the positive outcomes he could find, though he couldn't shake off the concern in his eyes. That, obviously, told Virgil's paranoia that he probably believed they were going to stop talking forever.

He pretended his heart didn't sink every time he checked his phone for notifications and tried to make the most of his last days in Athens.

The lovely illusion of potentially finding Roman waiting for him at the parking spot for their bus didn't help his overthinking.

Why would he even think he would have showed up, anyway? Sure, he lived nearby, but it was pretty late at night on a Sunday. It was more of a wish. He hoped he could have seen him as soon as he had come back to their hometown.

He had thought waiting for the morning would have been worth the longing.

The first day he had been back to school, they had agreed to finally meet after a week of almost no interactions at all.

Eventually, Virgil ended up at his bus stop, a disappointment in his guts that he didn't want to uncover and a text from Roman that explained he had been caught up with a test and a Spanish project and he couldn't have made it.

Not even to say a quick hello and disappear again.

Something was wrong, and it dawned on Virgil the day after, during break, when he noticed Roman hanging out with Lukas and subtly getting out of his sight as fast as he could when he saw Virgil.

He was _avoiding_ him on purpose.

Luckily for him, that wouldn't have lasted much longer as the play rehearsals took place right after school.

His worries were confirmed when Roman refused to look in his direction or sit next to him, Virgil decided to endure everything for the sake of the rehearsal, even when the teachers gave them suspicious glances at how stiff their performance was.

Mrs. Eagan had even stopped him and pulled him aside to see if he knew anything, if Roman was okay or if it was just a bad day.

The funny thing was that Virgil had been wondering the same thing for about a week, trying to come up with different excuses every day while deep inside he blamed himself. He just _didn't know _and it was _eating _him away.

Maybe it was actually his fault.

Lukas had approached him after the meeting ended.

« Hey. I guess, uh ... Have you noticed something weird with Roman lately? »

God, why were they all asking him?

« Apparently, everyone is. »

Lukas' intense stare bore into him.

« I know something. » Virgil's head snapped up. So that was why they had been closer than usual; Lukas, much like Virgil himself, tended to stay in class most of the time.

« There is something that is bothering him very deeply, but it's not my place to say. » he shifted in his feet. « I don't think he's going to bring it up anytime soon, so I suggest you talk to him. »

His natural nervous state morphed into a concerned one and, given a nod to the boy, he went to look for Roman.

For some reason, he was exiting the theater building from the back. Virgil saw him yelp in surprise when he grabbed his arm.

« Are you going to tell me what's wrong or did you intend to ignore me a bit longer? »

Roman stiffed. He should've seen that coming. Panic rose to his chest as he searched his mind for an answer, a believable excuse.

_You could always pretend. _

« I fail to see the problem. »

« Are you actually serious right now? » he didn't mean to raise his voice, but he just couldn't buy that.

« I- »

« No, for real, are you being serious? » denial seemed to fuel him even more, to the point he brushed his hands on his face to shake off the disbelief. « 'Cause last time I checked, you didn't flee everytime you saw me like I was some kind of deathly virus to avoid! »

« Look, you're blowing this out of proportion. » that was the first time Virgil despised the sound of his laughter and the way he acted. The first butterfly died in his stomach.

« So in your opinion this situation is totally normal and there is nothing to fix. »

« Precisely. » Roman's words left his thoughts before he could process the kind of bomb he was dropping. He felt his heartbeat increase. « Have a good day. » he dead-panned, averting his stare.

When he made to turn around, he stumbled on his feet: Virgil had took a hold of his arm again, this time his nails almost pierced his skin. Roman noticed he was shaking.

« Don't you fucking walk out on me again with no explana- »

Roman pulled his arm away. « What do you want me to say? » he cut him off with a loud exasperated yelling.

All around, the place fell so dead silent that time seemed to freeze. Virgil stared at him wide eyed and instinctively took a step backward.

« What do you want me to say? » Roman repeated more intensely, extending his arms. « Do you want me to go on about how irritating you are right now? » he pretended he didn't care when he noticed something break in Virgil's eyes.

« Do you want me to make something up so that I can satisfy you? You know, not everyone is here tending to your needs at anytime. »

Roman tried hard not to let Virgil's hurt expression get to him, especially when he caught on the fact he was blinking back tears when his gaze shifted to the side.

« Well, I don't know. I thought we had something going on and I was worried about you. » he emphasized the last sentence, taking up all the courage to look him in the eyes, he failed to believe the conversation was real every time he looked away. « But it doesn't look like you care at all. »

« You're right. I don't. » Roman crossed his arms. A beat, and Virgil intook some breath. « So this should end here. »

« _“This”? _» Virgil tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed and he made a face, as if he had just tasted something sour. « Our whole … » he widely gestured. « friendship is just a little nothing that can be discarded whenever you feel like? »

« If I say it should, then yes. » there was no emotion in Roman's voice. The lack of regret started a bonfire in Virgil's chest, where once a welcoming hearth used to warm his heart.

« At least look me in the eyes and dignify me of the reason why. » something in his cracked tone was desperate. Roman could feel the shards of his broken voice graze his skin.

Then he acquiesced.

« You. » he pointed his finger to Virgil's chest, then slid both hands on his jacket and lifted him toward himself ever so slightly. He had imagined a scene like that once, only in that circumstance he wouldn't have hesitated to lean in further.

« Because of you. Because I wanted to. Because I don't want to be your friend anymore. » he talked rapidly. « Because _I don't_ like you. »

After a beat, Virgil talked with a strangled voice, keeping up the conversation had become unbearable. « Is it true? »

Roman fought himself not to break down, say no and tell him everything.

« If it is, I'll be on my way. »

_No, no, no, please I need you here. Don't._

« It is. »

_Please._

And that was all Virgil needed.

That was all he needed to hear before slowly getting out of Roman's grip while he held his stare. All he needed to convince himself to shut his mind, confirm his worries, turn around and walk away with wide steps.

He didn't last long.

He hid himself behind the side of his bus stop's canopy and put his hands on his eyes, the lump in his throat was getting harder to shove back down. The pace of his breathing was uneven.

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry._

Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them escape, they wet his palms instead of doing their usual journey down his cheeks.

He didn't want to breathe, because sobs were ready to leave his body shaking and that would have meant that he cared. He regretted caring for someone who didn't even cherish him in the slightest.

He held his breath so much it felt like choking. His hands pressed further on his eyes.

But _fucking damn him_ if he didn't deeply care for him.

Yet he had been the one to drive him away without even realizing, he replayed the scene in his head and felt a genuine disgust towards himself and the way Roman despised him.

The way he spit his responses like acid on his tongue, which alimented the fire that burned down all the remaining butterflies in Virgil's stomach.

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry._

He tentatively lowered his hands, his sight slightly blurred, out of the crying danger. He let the numbness take over, the same one he felt during fights with his parents.

By the time he got home, he had gotten rid of his red eyes.

The void that weighted him down? Well, he had been mastering the art of bottling up emotions for a long time. That would have taken too much longer to let out.

As he got to his room, he buried his feeeling in his guts and threw himself in his bed, unable to bring back the tears.

Roman, on the other hand, realized with an unbearable aching in his chest he tried to ignore unsuccessfully, that had been the first time Virgil hadn't called him “Princey”.

* * *

April flew by in an instant, between Easter holidays that took up most of the month; and, with the arrival of the most feared and toughest period of school, things started getting serious for all the school clubs. Most of them had outings or presentations to do to a vast public.

And, of course, the play was only getting nearer.

Roman thanked his acting skills when the rehearsals took place most of the days, instead of once, the week before the designated day. Sharing the main roles with someone who would've rather slaughtered him to bits with a single glance wasn't exactly his expertise.

On the other hand, when the night arrived, Virgil had definitely other things to take care of than plotting his former friend's death.

His anxiety levels where hitting the ceiling and crashing right through it, who thought this was a good idea? Him? Acting? Having the main role? Being the one to open the play? Tragically ironic, he was barely able to speak as the clock counted down an hour before he had to appear on the stage and see the curtains open in front of him.

He was being shoved into the dressing rooms by Anastasia after spending most of the time checking if the backstage group had everything under control.

He couldn't stay still and tried his best not to jump out of his seat when his teammates started doing his make-up and combing his hair in just the perfect position for the wig to be placed and look almost real.

After he had put on Dionysus' clothes, the last agonizing minutes were ticking down. He couldn't find comfort in anything or anyone.

He clutched at the fabric, almost believing that, somehow, he could have conveyed his nervousness into it.

His hearing felt muffled as his teachers encouraged him toward the stage. As he looked around while walking, he locked eyes with the other actors. When he met Roman's, he didn't feel any kind of reassurance, especially as he looked away before he could have seen the tiniest of smiles creep its way into his face, a way to help him even in the chaos he had created. Had he noticed, Virgil would have thought he was a hypocrite. Right after, a large part of him would have been the happiest and he would have hated it.

But right then, the majority of him felt uptight.

He placed himself in the back of the stage as he had been instructed weeks earlier, then the spell finally worked as he felt his shoulders relax, the tension in his muscles was released and the curtains opened.

In front of him, the theater was full, the lights were all focused on him and he could hardly make out the facial traits of the audience seated in the front rows.

Virgil had his head held up, his eyes scanned the scene, slowly, he let the moment sink into him and gifted himself some more seconds of full and comfortable silence as the public, expectant, held its breath.

He moved ever so slightly forward. His mind, a few moments earlier, had been crowded with the worst fears of messing up. Now, it was cleared and he felt his steady breathing.

« I have returned! » his voice was earthshaking. « I am Dionysos, the son of Zeus, come back to Thebes, this land where I was born. »

As he transformed bit by bit into the god himself, he didn't realize how the night was going to turn out wondrously.

* * *

The scenes in which Roman and Virgil took part flowed wonderfully.

Because of their fight, the exchanging of lines between them was almost perfectly aligned with the climax of Pentheus and Dionysus' conversations. They flooded all of their feelings into the characters, improving for the better how the teachers had told them to act. All the internalized emotions were let out, leaving their chests as light as feathers with every half-yelled remark.

The tension could be cut with a knife and the public was hanging at the edge of the seats.

Then, a line was spoken and, for an instant, Roman forgot they were acting in front of numerous people.

« My friend, you can still save the situation. » he couldn't understand whether or not Virgil's tone masked some kind of genuine sincerity in his words, or if he had really so much talent to make it seem real.

Roman stilled for a second, letting the words linger in his mind, he didn't realize the two of them had automatically already shared a couple of lines before he came back to reality.

« This must be some trap. »

« A trap? How so, if I wish to save you by my own devices? » Virgil's eyes narrowed as he moved closer. Roman's attention faltered again, some more lines went by while he felt Virgil's eyes bore into his soul.

« Bring my armor, someone. » Roman looked and gestured toward someone in the back. His expression shifted to an irritated one. « And _you, _» he pointed his finger toward Virgil, allowing it to brush his chest for a moment while he paced forward. _«_ stop talking. » he demanded. He had began to walk away, after sharing a long glance with him.

« _Wait!_ » Virgil looked like he was having an idea. The magic of the god flowed into the scene and made the king stop in his tracks, the possession of Dionysus was only beginning. « Would you like to see their revels on the mountain? »

« I would pay a great sum to see that sight. »

« Why do you desire this so badly? » Virgil stepped closer again.

« Certainly I would be sorry to see them in their drunkenness. »

« But would you see gladly what is grievous to you? » that would have made anyone reconsider. And maybe it was the whole meaning of the play. To realize that we actually long for what we despise at times, so much that it can happen that we seek it.

« Yes, very much. Sitting quietly under the pines, out of sight. » the king looked like he was hooked on whatever idea the god was having, his expression hazy.

« But if you try to hide, they may track you down. »

« Your point is well taken. I will go openly. »

« Shall I guide you? Will you attempt the journey? » Virgil extended his arm, he felt like he was mimicking a particular scene from Aladdin.

« The sooner the better. The loss of even a moment would be disappointing now. »

The scene went on, the king grew softer as he fell victim of the god's disorientating spell. And so did the audience. Captured by the characters on the stage, by the deity's charm, just like in the tragedy.

With the gentle soft touches they sometimes shared, like the brush of one's curls, with the wrath of the Maenads told by a terrified messenger and the despair of a mourning mother with a clouded mind, the audience was left wondering if they had all just dreamt the same thing as the curtains closed in front of their eyes.

The night had gone splendidly, they had earned a standing ovation and, thus, their ticket for the provincial Theater were now a certainty.

In a moment, the whole crew had found a spot to celebrate.

Refreshing drinks and simple food was placed on a table on which the teens were more than ready to pounce.

Between laughs, even some tears, small talk and relieved sighs, everybody slowly took time to congratulate Roman and Virgil for their spectacular performance, and everytime someone mentioned to Virgil how skilled Roman must have been to be able to spark such talent in him, he struggled to find the willingness to smile and agree. Not that it wasn't true, but … he would have preferred to have his mind clear from the guy in a moment of happiness. Even when he actually couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they were in the same room and it hurt already.

Lukas pulled Roman aside as they both finally stopped being lauded.

« Oh my god, not again- »

« Roman, please, you've got to listen to me. For real. »

Roman could hear his exasperated tone, an ashamed look crossed his own face.

« Go an try to talk to him. You owe him an explanation. »

« But what if- »

« Nuh-uh, I know what you're going to say. Won't happen. I'm sure of it. » Lukas had a particular way to sound concise and believable, one that often helped when a train of bad thoughts started a journey across your mind.

« I'm not entirely convinced. » Roman sighed, moving his hands on his face. He was also very nervous.

« Listen. » he forced him to look straight in his eyes. « I've seen his concern when I told him to look for you. » Roman's expression grew soft, with a hint of guilt. « There's no way he's going to reject you, Roman. Nor make fun of you or disrespect you. »

Lukas glanced behind him at the topic of their conversation. « And you have to believe me when I tell you I know he cares _a lot _about you. »

Roman looked to the ground, he didn't like the warm feeling in his chest. « Does he? »

« He does. » he took him by the arm and pulled him forward. « That's why you will definitely fix this. »

Before he could stop him, they had already arrived at their destination and Lukas signed to someone on the other side of the room and said, loud enough for Virgil to turn and notice them, “Look, there's Bonnie!”. With that, he left his friend to his destiny.

It was an awkward minute until Roman decided to speak up.

« Hey. » Virgil barely acknowledged him. He gained courage and tried again. « Great job today. » as if he hadn't heard that thirty times already, that's great Roman!

He watched him shift his glance to the side, catching Lukas and Bonnie's smiles directed at them, Lukas looked at Roman, then back to him and nodded.

« So you decide it's worth to talk to me now. » Virgil didn't even turn to him. « How curious. » he said, a fake surprised tone accompanying that.

The actor sighed, the consequences of his action were showing, he probably hated him by then, but god forbid he'd lose hope or Lukas would have gone as far as setting up a blind date to fix things between them.

« Can you look at me? »

He didn't know it would have been so easy to make him face him, but he regretted it as soon as he saw his sour expression, his arms crossed in a defensive manner on his chest.

Roman took a deep breath. « We're both going to agree that I'm an idiot. » the genuine laugh that escaped Virgil's lips left him in disbelief.

« Absolutely. »

« Great, uhm … Look, I recognize I fucked up. Like, an awful lot. And I want to apologize properly- I am deeply, _truly_ sorry- »

« And an airhead. »

« -and that. » he conceded. « But I feel like any apology I make doesn't convey how I actually feel. » he paused, Virgil looked neutral, then nodded slightly. He was still willing to listen.

« If you let me, I'd like to explain everything. All those horrible things I said … I was just scared for something bigger. I thought I was doing what was best for both of us and it was stupid of me to decide that in your place. And I, it's just- »

« Slow down. » Roman didn't realize he had his hands at the sides of his face and an heaving chest. Virgil held up his hands in front of him. « Listen. »

Roman did his best to calm his breathing as he waited for the other's response.

« Let's stop at that for today, okay? » he gained a nod from Roman. « I don't think this is the time and place to discuss heavy topics. I have to think about it and you do too. Forgiving and trusting isn't easy. »

« I understand. » Roman sounded already defeated.

« I'm not finished. » he looked up. « I'll tell you when I am ready to listen. » Virgil had to admit something blossomed in his stomach when he looked at Roman beaming slightly. « Until then, wait for me? »

« I will. » Roman answered almost instantly, his eyes were smiling for him. He stepped back, believing the conversation was over.

« Princey? » he looked up again, seemingly incredulous. He had missed the nickname in a way he didn't even know how to explain. He had been feeling like when you hold hands with someone but their hand is slowly slipping away, the grip isn't as strong anymore and your fingers are barely touching. In fear of letting go or being left altogether. That name alone made it seem like his hold was somewhat stronger.

« Just … relax for tonight. We earned it. Mh? » Virgil raised his hand and placed it on Roman's shoulder, and he felt it was the best comfort he had had in weeks.

He gave Virgil a smile and they parted again.

This time, though, they were both left with hopeful thoughts in their minds.

* * *

**Princey:** Everything alright?

It had been three days.

Three painful days of waiting and there was no sign of Virgil.

Ever since the play, he hadn't come back to school. One day was the usual, the group always finished pretty late in the night and none would be seen the day after in class. The teachers closed an eye on that.

Roman had begun overthinking; was he really that exhausted? Did he catch a cold? During May was unlikely, though. Was he sick? A fever, maybe? Or something could have happened, to his family for example. Or to him. His heart sank at that thought alone.

« Don't do that, brain. » Roman quietly reprimanded himself.

He shot from his seat as soon as the last bell rang, succeeding in exiting his class before anyone else in the entire school had even left their desk. And, as he did the other days, he waited.

And waited.

And-

He had lost most of his hope when, almost fifteen minutes after, he was being pulled toward the stairs instead of still standing in the hallway.

Roman hadn't even seen the figure discreetly exit his own classroom and grabbing his arm: he focused and recognized a hoodie. Black fabric, purple patchwork.

« You're alive! » was the smartest thing he came up with, an idiotic smile twitching his lips.

Virgil glanced over his shoulder, shooting him a look that simply said _“what are you high on?”_

They kept descending toward the basement path for the gym. « There's a class that is staying here for an extra hour. » he explains, releasing his arms afterwards, meaning the school would have been open for some more.

The walked down the second to last ramp of stairs, had a quick flat path, then climbed the last stairs.

« Are you sure they're not having a P.E. Lesson? »

« Nah. Philosophy. »

Roman grimaced. « Poor unfortunate souls. » after five hours of intense lessons and only a ten minutes break that felt more like ten seconds, people who were up to do a sixth hour without even having lunch could consider themselves heroes and gained everybody's respect instantly.

Virgil stopped in a spot between the wooden bleachers and a door that led to the outside.

« We have a little less than an hour- »

« Don't you go home with a bus usually? »

Virgil blinked, taken aback he was concerned with that instead of already diving into his explanation. « I'm taking the, uh, the later one. »

« When is it? »

« In like … » he checked his phone for the time. « An hour, a little more than that. It's always late anyway. » he shrugged.

« Okay, then I'll be keeping you company. »

« You d- »

« As for the real reason we're here. » Roman walked over to one of the first steps of the bleachers,where large dark brown stairs led the way up to the sitting spots. « Shall we sit down? »

Virgil complied. He turned slightly to him.

Roman breathed in. « I got distant because I was scared of your opinion on myself. » he stared into the nothingness in front of him.

A beat, and Virgil was already in disbelief. « Dude, what? My opinion- Roman, why would you believe I think lowly of you? » he pressed his hands on his chest for emphasis, looking slightly wounded but concerned at most. « You know I l- »

« I- Well, it's … I'm not finished. » he added. « There's more to that. I feared your opinion on me after I came to a realization. »

Virgil shifted, giving him his full attention, his chin resting on his palm. That was his cue for him to carry on.

But he couldn't find the right words. And everything was so difficult, the wrong word and he'd lose Virgil. He didn't even know where to start. He felt like he had forgotten every detail about himself and his mind had gone blank.

« There was once a king. » he felt himself blurt out.

_Okay, you could work on that. Tell a story._

« He had some kind of development right before dying. He thought he hated something he actually enjoyed. Which means … it's never late to learn something new about yourself. However a big thing it may be. » Roman finally looked over to Virgil, searching some kind of approval.

« Well, yeah. I think so too. »

Roman nodded. « Good, okay. Said king didn't know that, thanks to him, a couple of thousands of years later, a random guy from around here would learn something about himself too. »

Virgil wasn't sure he was following the correct train of thought. A part of his mind, deep in the back, suggested Roman was going to confess he wanted to take part of ancient rites and rip people's limbs apart as a sacrifice for the gods. His logical sense told that part to shut _the hell_ up, this was a serious moment.

Had he ever seen him open up so much to him? Sure, they both vented to each other in times of need, when they needed to complain about teachers or parents. Usual teenage stuff.

Sometimes he, himself, revealed some rather personal information when he really couldn't take it anymore and his mental health decided to do a back-flip and sink down into the abyss of god knows what was going on in his mind.

As for Roman, well, Virgil hadn't realized until now how much he had always kept to himself.

« Pentheus, in the end put a lot of care in his feminine look, dare I say he was kind of passionate about it, yes? » he attempted, looking over to Virgil again, he studied his reactions, his body language, trying to find out if he was a safe place before he was too late. How did people do this, was there a map or a guide he could follow?

« I'd say so, yes. He asked for Dionysus help, especially. »

Roman suddenly looked like he had just had an epiphany, his voice raising a little. « Yes, right! »

« Are you … asking for my help? »

He noticed Virgil was trying to read through the lines. « I don't know, it's just ...I am too. Passionate. Uhm … that. »

« I know? I can see that a lot of times- »

« No! No, not in- » Roman started gesturing widely. He dropped his arms in defeat, unable to track back his flow of thought. _Stupid, stupid, stupid-_

« Alright, we're struggling a bit, aren't we? » Roman grimaced and nodded. « You don't have to tell me right now. » Virgil started.

« I want to! » and the sound in his voice was too desperate.

« Okay. » Virgil continued, maintaining a soft tone. « You can go straight to the point, if you want. I can ask questions in case I'm confused. There's no need to tell everything at once. » upon finding so much comfort in him, Roman felt the urge to cup his cheeks and kiss the hell out of him for once and for all, forgetting about the mess they'd gone through.

« It isn't easy. »

« I know. »

Virgil looked around, as if in search of a possible idea, then he simply stuck out his hands from his pockets and offered them to Roman. After sharing a stare to see if he was for real, Roman wasn't late to take up said offer.

So, now he was holding hands with his crush, whose heart he had broken a month prior, now trying to come out to him. A piece of cake.

He brushed the back of Virgil's hands with his fingers, trying not to think about all that despite how impossible it was.

He took a deep breath, deciding it was either now or never.

His face shot up, expression determined like he knew exactly what he was talking about. His lips parted and Virgil leaned slightly in anticipation.

« I am non-binary. »

There.

Virgil blinked a few times, his expression didn't change.

That was … it? Or maybe he was still processing. Or-

Roman couldn't find it in himself anymore to look him in the eyes, he stared at their still joined hands, hunched over himself.

After a beat, he saw Virgil's hands release his own from his grip and instead move on his arms and pull him in for the best and fiercest hug he could have ever fathomed to be real.

It wasn't the first time they'd hugged, obviously, but it was truly the first time after an achingly long period of no contact at all, no talking, no being emotional together at 1 am over puppy pictures of Virgil's Labrador.

It was the first real hug they'd both shared with someone for a while.

That was also the reason why all the adrenaline and nervousness of the moment decided to ease up under his touch, which caused the first tears to travel down his cheeks in irregular patterns.

As he heard the first sobs, Virgil tightened the hug.

« I have no problem with that, you absolute hard-head. » he gripped the back of his shoulders, pulling him as close as he could.

« I was … so scared. That you would've, I don't know, rejected me. » Roman let out, struggling.

« I know. I'm sorry. » Virgil pulled away just enough for him to see his face. Roman noticed he was wearing a guilty look on his face. It took him a second to understand.

« Vi- »

« No, shut up. I have to. » he still had his hands on his shoulders and stared directly into his eyes. « I'm sorry you felt the need to do all of that because you were scared. And also I'm sorry for attacking you out of frustration. I was too confused to act right. »

« I forgive you. » Roman gifts him a smile after soothing him with the soft sound of his voice.

« I wish you hadn't been scared. I hate the fact that you were and I didn't help at all. »

« It's not like you knew I was, I said pretty mean things instead of confronting you, too. »

« How about we say we're both idiots and call it a day? »

« Agreed. »

After the hug, the first genuine shared laugh came, too.

« Seriously, though. You don't have to worry about this, I'm the last person that will judge you. Nothing would change even if you had some overnight realization and you told me about it in the morning. And if you need to look more into it, you're free to come to me. »

That was how Virgil earned another long lasting hug and a couple of hundreds of thank yous whispered into his ear. Which totally didn't make him all flustered and shove Roman away. Only you imagined that.

« Oh, I have an idea. » Roman suddenly got up from the stairs and walked down.

« That's a first. »

« Okay, wonderful, is it too late to go back to no talking? »

Virgil chuckled under his breath, then shrugged. « Enlighten me. »

« We could go shopping together. Like, clothes, make-up, or- »

« Food. »

« You're the only one that truly gets me. » Roman's dramatic tone was accompanied by an air kiss. « There's also the end of the year's dance coming around, oh! We could get matching clothes! »

Virgil quirked an eyebrow, still sitting down and looking up at him, a smirk crossed his face. « Is this your way of subtly asking me to go with you, Princey? »

As if on cue, Roman's entire body decided to heat up at once and he very carefully wondered if someone had actually just set him on fire. Maybe that would've been an easier situation.

Roman stuttered, who allowed him to be so bold out of the blue? Illegal. That was definitely illegal, that smirk was illegal, and the effect his whole being had on him was definitely utterly mostly illegal.

« ImeanIguessifyoudlike- »

« If you think I caught all of that you're very wrong. »

« I'm just saying. » he tried again. « If it'd fancy you, then we could arrange something. » he conceded.

Over-dramatic. Poised, like a seventeenth century aristocrat. And so, _so _deeply infuriating.

« Maybe, when His Royal Highness decides to come back to the present time. »

« So that's a yes? »

The last bell of the day rang, at which Virgil retrieved his backpack and made his way to the door. « I said maybe. »

Roman followed right after, their next destination was his friend's bus stop, where they would have waited for more than half an hour.

And he definitely knew that was a yes.

* * *

It was like breaking out of a shell.

As much as the inside could have been comfortable, curled up in a silent but pleasant darkness, only once out you could be able to shine bright and experience the real freedom.

Virgil and Roman had spent the day at the most visited mall nearby their school's town; being able to finally buy whatever you wished with no nervousness was such a cathartic experience. Confidence could only accompany them.

They were walking down the street to reach the train station, bubble teas in their hands.

« Hey, V. » of course, Virgil could only turn so much that his friend had already hit him with one of the bubbles in his drink. It was a simple and effective way of annoying someone, you got the bubble in the straw and then you blew it out toward someone. And, if it managed to crush and let out all the syrup, well, you had to run.

Thankfully that wasn't the case.

« Something's telling me you want my attention. »

« Firstly, I always want attention. » Roman counted on his fingers, correcting the other. « But, yes, I have a question. »

« Shoot. » Virgil took another sip of his drink. The nonchalance and general comfortableness of those situations always managed to let him relax.

« Have you cleared your thoughts about university? »

At least, until he wasn't reminded of _something else._

« I suppose. »

« Are you gonna stay in the province? » Virgil noticed his slightly shaky voice, was it trepidation or fear?

« Most likely, yes, I'll commute. I'm probably going to take up that Cultural Heritage faculty, there's a lot of history of art. » he looked at Roman. « And also some archaeology exams. »

Roman's smile grew wider at the news, he remembered one of the first times they talked, he had suggested that himself.

« I'm going to a theater academy. » he finally conceded, eyes going down at the sidewalk he was pacing on while his smile faltered a bit. « It's a two hours car ride from home. I'll be staying in an room with some others I think. »

« Well, yeah, it's the best option. »

« You're, uh, okay with it? »

Virgil stopped and blinked with an indescribable look on his face. « I'd be mad if you didn't go there, Roman. You've got the talent and the opportunity, too. »

« Alright. » the trademark smile was back again. « You can come whenever you want, anyway. »

« Sure. It'll be a pleasure to blast angsty songs under your balcony in the middle of the night. »

« Don't make me take it back, Emo in Black Clothing. »

« Let me be an individual. »

« _Anyway_, » Roman gestured widely. « I'll come back during weekends. »

« Honestly, the fact that you think you might get rid of me so easily wounds me, Princey. » Virgil giggled quietly, something he allowed himself rarely.

It wasn't long after he realized Roman hadn't been following him anymore after having pronounced the nickname that sparked in him the same warm effect even after a hundred times of saying it out loud.

Virgil turned with a questioning look.

« I have another question. » Roman watched him instinctively shrink in himself. « How did you come up with that name? »

The other tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. « You literally wrote it down on my phone when you gave me your number. »

Roman smiled sadly, biting his lower lip, then shook his head slightly. « I can't believe you don't remember. »

« Remember what? »

« Our first year. » Roman stepped closer. « We were our first months into the theater club. I was going off at someone about a Disney play I did when I was a child. You were pissed at me because I was wasting my time and that's when you called me that for the first time. »

Virgil went wide-eyed. « You remember all of that? »

« I liked it. » Roman shrugged. That was the first time he had really noticed him, the one time he had decided to try and be friends with him, actively failing every attempt. And there he was, years later, finally having accomplished the mission.

« That's cute of you, Princey. » okay, well, something he couldn't handle was definitely being called that twice in a day, especially after being described as “cute” by Virgil of all people.

_This is illegal illegalillegalillegal._

Roman wasn't even aware he was being basically dragged towards the train station with his arm linked to Virgil's.

* * *

_The chorus had prepared itself behind the curtains._

_« Virgil, look at me. » Roman had positioned himself in front of him, blocking his view from the stage. « It's gonna be fine. You're amazing, you've proved it before and I'm sure you'll do it again. Just follow your emotions like last time. »_

_He did really want to believe him, he wanted to give his best performance for his fellow club members. Then why was it so hard to have faith in himself?_

_He was still keeping a grimace when Roman brought up all his courage and leaned his hands at the sides of Virgil's face to place a kiss on his forehead._

_« I believe in you. »_

To assure yourself a good success, it can be required to change something up in order to gain an even larger public.

Cicero was a good example to make: he came up with his _sermones_ for the trials, learnt them by heart, recited them during his prosecutions and had a trusted servant that he had freed afterwards, Tiro, take notes on what he said during the trial. Once it was over, and most likely won, he would go back home and confront his first draft with Tiro's notes, he would combine them an create a greater _sermo _and publish it for all the Romans to see.

That was what Virgil was reminded of when the theater teachers told them they had an idea to improve even more Dionysus and Pentheus' interactions.

Also, that was the reason why he was then standing in the middle of the stage at the provincial theatre at the end of May or early June, Roman in front of him who had just approached him. Or, more precisely, the reason why he lifted his arm to place a finger on Roman's cheek and lightly push his head to the side, just the little bit he needed.

His eyes scanned Roman's hair. « This lock of your hair has come out of place, not the way I arranged it under your headband. » he tilted his head to the side, returning his glance on his eyes.

« It must have worked loose, when I was dancing for joy. » Roman's voice sounded dreamy, almost surreal, like he wasn't even in that world.

« Well, I will rearrange it, » Virgil took both of his hands in a comforting manner. « Since to tend thee is my care; » he lifted his chin afterwards. « Hold up your head. » he commanded.

« Here, you arrange it; for I depend on you, indeed. »

He raised a hand to move Roman's hair back under the headband. Both his fingers and the silence lingered, like the stare they kept up.

_Build tension._

And they did, in an achingly slow pattern, give the audience little hints.

Like when Dionysus made the physical contact linger, on his hair, on his dress, on his hand when he gave him the thyrsos, when the angered expressions shifted into softer ones, or they stood closer than they should have.

Dionysus was almost as good as Hermes with lies, he was a god of disguises, after all. The god kept on filling the king of fake praises.

« You will spoil me. »

« I _mean_ to spoil you. »

_Make them expectant._

Before they realized, they were both in the back of the stage, still clearly visible to their public, while a group of students, the messengers, explained the tale of how Pentheus, once reached the Bacchantes, came to his fall.

Roman was standing in front of Virgil, behind him the crowd of Maenads was starting to get up, slowly, and approach. Virgil stepped closer, putting his hands on Roman's shoulders.

« And there came a great voice out of heaven. Dionysos’, it must have been, crying: “Women, I bring you the man who has mocked at you and me and at our holy mysteries. Take vengeance upon him.” »

_And turn your back on them at the last second._

Virgil shoved Roman to the group, and he fell behind, his back against the Maenads' arms. The lights on them went off.

_« Happy was the hunting. »_

* * *

« If you need help the reception at the front will be open until you guys aren't finished. » and with that, the two fellow actors were dismissed by their teachers along with a couple of other group members.

Saying that it had been a wild night of success was an understatement, as Virgil and Roman found themselves at almost two a.m. still fully clothed with their play costumes and not a single bit of make up wiped away.

Way too many people from the audience stopped to greet them and compliment their talent, some had even full conversations with them and never seemed to want to let them go.

When they thought they had finally broken free of the people's questions, they were met with a local journalist who demanded an interview with the main actors and the heads of the group. They both thought their success was insane, but they couldn't help but feeling prideful about it.

Mrs. Eagan and Mrs. Michaelis had waited for most of the students to leave with their relatives before deciding they could go home themselves and accompany some of the remaining ones.

They had made sure Virgil and Roman were fine with being left alone in the biggest theater they had ever acted in, trusting them enough since, in the end, both of them had reached 18 already and they were adults in the teachers' eyes.

So, as any adult would do, they politely told them they didn't have to worry and they could go home right then and there. They kept their poised stances until the little group was gone.

Then, they grinned at each other and made the most of it.

There was no spot they couldn't say they hadn't checked out or touched, they admired props lying around for other productions. Or the costumes they probably weren't supposed to know about in bigger dressing rooms.

It was hilarious: two actors running around the backstage of a theater, one dressed like an ancient Greek god, the other still in full Maenad look, the fake fawn skin now in his arms.

As they finally went back to the rooms reserved to their school, they started helping each other out, a good teamwork, with taking off bobby pins still stuck in their (very soft, Roman had to note) hair.

They took their precious time in cleaning their faces free of foundation, eyeliner and all the other products they didn't even know had been used. By that, of course, we mean smearing mascara under their eyes and looking like absolute messes before wiping it off completely.

The oh-so-fun aura died down when it came to take off their costumes and slide back into their normal clothes.

It meant they were done, that they would've gone home after that and their experience was over. End of the games, just like that.

Roman didn't think so.

Virgil had just gotten in his small dressing room, those same ones that you see in clothing shops, when he jumped at Roman storming in immediately after, tugging at the curtain to block out the rooms light.

« What the fuck, man? » Virgil had his body completely pressed to the wall, next to him a mirror and Roman on the other side.

He had a mischievous smile on his lips, one Virgil didn't really trust.

« I had a thought. »

« That's a first! »

« Stop doing that, » Roman whined before recomposing himself. « You should help me. »

Virgil wasn't sure he had heard correctly, did he just say- « What? »

« You helped me with it on the stage, might as well help me out of them too, wine god. » he giggled in such an annoying way that Virgil felt the need to punch his face but also write a poem about how adorable he was at the same time. The duality of a poor tired guy who didn't know what to do with his feelings anymore.

« You're the laziest person I know. »

Virgil took the tiniest step forward, then moved his fingers on the front buttons of Roman's shirt and started working on them.

Silence fell over and now he was painfully aware of his breathing, of the heat rushing to his face which he fought back. But how could he when Roman's breath tickled his cheeks with every exhale?

He could practically feel his stare, it was that same one sensation of impatience and distraction that eventually forced you to look up in curiosity.

But when Virgil did, he found out he wasn't looking at him.

Well, technically, he was, but their eyes didn't meet; Roman's stare was, rather, lingering on the line of his jaw, then trailing down his neck.

Virgil moved slowly.

Next thing he knew, Roman's hands were untangling the strings on his clothes.

« What are you doing? » he didn't mean to sound so quiet.

Roman didn't take his eyes off of the laces. « I'm undressing you. »

And that was the last straw, because after that Virgil absolutely and very clearly _lost_ it.

He took his wrists and pushed forward: Roman's back touched the room's wall with a small thud and his hands were brought above his head, pinned by Virgil's own.

Virgil surged upward, stopping exactly as his lips ghosted over Roman's, and everything was clear to him.

_Pothos_, the desire of something or someone that is far away, that achingly long time you've been waiting for the moment to present itself and give you the chance of satisfaction.

With that millimeter between them, Virgil just knew it was still too much to bear. Neither would have felt complete.

It was when Roman finally, _finally_ closed the gap and transformed the longing into passion that he understood. He truly understood it all.

_Himeros_, the desire of something or someone that is right in front of you, and yet the one that makes you feel like something's wrong.

It is the concept of love as missing, almost physically, yearning for the object of your dreams to reciprocate your feelings or simply be there.

Virgil pressed his lips desperately on Roman's; to hell with it, he wanted to feel the wholeness Aristophanes liked to talk about in his myth. He wanted to know what the demon, son of Pòros and Penìa, was like when he possessed his senses. He wanted to understand the link between beauty and life that only the gods could fathom.

He wanted to experience the thousand, then hundred and a thousand more kisses Catullus wrote about, to the point of not being able to keep the count anymore. Or see the same beauty Sappho saw in the objects of her love as she remembered them while lying down with the moonlight brushing her skin.

He wanted to see the world slowly rebuild itself, just like Tityrus had seen thanks to his love for Amaryllis, the tale Virgil, the Latin poet, had narrated. Orpheus' willingness to go to the end of time, to the end of the earth for Eurydice.

And Roman was able to give all of that to him with a single, gentle touch. Roman was his mean to reach the deity's realm, the muse that sang to him his epic poem.

For a moment, they believed they didn't need to breathe at all.

Roman slid his hands into Virgil's, bringing them down and leaving them at the sides of his face as his own searched for Virgil's back to hold him closer and pressed their bodies flushed, he _needed_ to understand the completeness.

Begrudgingly, he left the taste of Virgil's chapstick to leave a trail of slow and gentle kisses down his neck, leaving red marks here and there as he made his way.

Roman shifted, stumbled around and Virgil couldn't care less when he found himself with his back against the mirror, its coldness a contrast to the rising heat of his body.

They met again in a deeper, open mouthed kiss, tongues having a dance they would have never wanted to conclude.

A myriad of feelings were bursting in their chests, Roman was pretty sure that the butterflies had now become a greater beast, blissfully twisting his insides. He finally had a word for it: it was a _catastrophe_.

The way Virgil's nails grazed his skin, how his hands held onto his shoulders, or his fingers just barely brushing the hair on his neck, occasionally tugging at it. _Devastating_. Their breaths mixed, their hearts pounding alongside, an unbearable cacophony echoing through the air between them.

Pulling apart and diving back in, terrific.

Roman moved away only to take a moment to appreciate the sight and fathom what a tremendous work of art they had done. And it was _wonderful_.

With every single aspect of themselves, they had created a breathtaking painting, the awe upon the sculpture of Laocoon.

Roman raised his hands to cup Virgil's cheeks, brushing those beautifully red swollen lips with his thumbs. He allowed himself to smile and catch Virgil's lower lip between his teeth one last time.

Dizzy, light-headed and catching his breath, he would have sworn he had just experienced the Stendhal syndrome.

Time slipped before they decided to change, give themselves a rest and find a place to sit down.

Virgil melted as Roman refused to let go of his hand, or his arm, shoulder, waist, anything that could possibly indicate that he was still there and it wasn't all a dream.

« Hey. » Roman suddenly looked up and met Virgil's searching eyes. « I'm not going anywhere. » his own eyes fell to the hand he had clasped in both of his, clutching it like a life-saver.

« Oh, I- » his giggle sounded a bit too loud. « Sorry, I just. » the right words, where were the right words when he needed them? « Are you sure? » his voice was barely above a whisper.

_Wait_. That wasn't what he wanted to say. Where did that come from- what was that sad look on Virgil's face?

Roman felt the other's hand tighten around his. « I am utterly and perfectly sure, Roman. I'm exactly where I want to be. »

« In a deserted theater at three in the morning with a nerd from the languages course? »

Virgil chuckled. « Don't do that, you know what I'm talking about. »

« I suppose. »

« Alright. » Virgil shifted so that he was completely facing him, he took both his hands and held them while looking right into his eyes. « You can tell me if something's bothering you. »

Roman felt himself blush, he had been exposed, and something was pinching his stomach. He had to let it out.

« It's kind of weird, but … I'm still kind of afraid you might reject me. And you could think it is because I don't trust you, which is not true, but I wouldn't blame you, then you could start hating me- anyone could start hating me at any given time and I'm just- I'm just trying to understand myself, I've only started to do so and I'm scared anyone could leave me exactly because of that and it would _shatter_ me. »

Roman breathed in deeply, that was the most he had ever revealed of his dark thoughts, yet it was still so little and he knew he wouldn't have been satisfied enough with a single conversation.

« I understand how you feel. » _Oh._ « I think like that, too, sometimes. Often times. And I can't promise you all that will be gone in the blink of an eye. But we can work on it together, if you're willing to. »

« We can? » he tentatively glanced up.

« We can. » Virgil reassured, gifting him a genuine smile.

Roman threw his arms around his neck, whispering a thank you in his ear as Virgil returned the hug just as tight.

« Come on now, or the receptionist will most likely fall asleep on us. »

Roman didn't move as the other got up and felt himself stop in his tracks by Roman's hand. He turned around, the sitting boy glued his eyes to the ground.

« Can you do me a favor? » his voice was barely above a whisper, like he was actually talking to himself.

« Of course. »

« I'm not even sure about it, but I'll never be if I don't try it first. » Roman began explaining. « Can you use neutral pronouns with me? Just you, I want to see if I'm comfortable with it. »

Virgil gifted them a smile. « Certainly. Also, you don't need to justify yourself, just say the word. »

Roman tackled him in another hug. « You're the best, holy shit. »

« Please, no, I have a reputation to maintain. »

« What reputation? »

« Excuse you? »

« No, wait I didn't mean it like tha- Vir- Wait for me! I don't know the way- »

« You're going home alone. »

« No wait, I'm afraid of the dark! »

« Good luck with the monsters. »

« How could you say that?! »

Needless to say, in a minute their hands were linked again.

* * *

Exams were in ten days.

That night, though, the students from the last year didn't care. Along with the ones from the other years, they showed up to celebrate their well deserved end of the school year.

The party was something simple, there was music and drinks, but most importantly, there were _too many people_.

That was something Virgil had never liked; despite that, though, he had found quite a pleasant company. Yes, he had gone with Roman and yes, he had to stop himself before he ruined their makeup with kisses for how gorgeous they looked.

They had made their entrance and, in a second, they were joined by none other than their three favorite fellow actors.

« Imagine we actually did those King and Queen of the night, like they do in those movies. » Dave suggested. « If I were ever to win, I'd give you my crown, Ro-bro. »

« Why would that be? » Bonnie questioned, if she knew something, it was Dave's love for his personal stuff.

« Because as Cadmus I've already done my duty as sovereign so I'm passing my throne to my child. »

« Hearing you say that while I'm older than you is kind of weird- »

« Also! » he interrupted again. « Because you're the worst drama queen I've ever known. »

Roman snorted while Virgil nodded solemnly; that was the Dave they had learnt to know.

« I would say you're not too far from it either. » Lukas barged in, handing one of the drinks he was carrying to Bonnie. He had left the group to get them a few moments earlier.

Snickers filled the air between them while Dave gave him a mischievous look. « Aw, here I thought you had gone off with your boyfriend. »

« Wait, what? Why do I not know of this? » Virgil protested, arching an eyebrow toward the boy in question.

Lukas rolled his eyes so hard they thought for a second that they couldn't see his irises anymore. « He's not. And, for the record, he's annoying. »

« Huh. » Roman shifted his gaze and looked over Lukas' shoulder. « I don't think the feeling is mutual. »

Virgil turned to see a tall blonde and over excited guy waving wildly at them. Heh, he could understand his friend's motives.

Dave waved back with an idea in mind, yelling a “hello” from a distance, then he grabbed Lukas' shoulders and shoved him towards the other boy. « Go get him, tiger. »

« I hate you so much. »

The bunch cheered and laughed altogether, checking their friend from a distance.

« And Bonnie, » Cadmus' actor really had something for everybody that night, didn't he? « Don't think I haven't noticed your heart eyes at that Hiro dude from the Art course. »

As if on cue, the girl went wide eyed and red in the face: it took a couple of encouragements before she was off, too, on her love quest.

« As for you two. » the actor began, pointing his fingers toward Virgil and Roman. « Go have fun already. » he ordered with a genuine smile, then he decided to add on with a softer tone. « Maybe somewhere you won't be afraid to at least hold hands. »

Oh. So he had noticed how they were subtly standing extra close.

« Are you trying to get rid of all of us so you can hook up with someone yourself? » Roman teased, arching their eyebrow.

Dave simply chuckled and showed them the way to a flight of stairs that led to an outer terrace.

« Don't be _arodiculus_, Ro-bro. »

« Did you just- »

« Yes, I did. Now, have fun, lovebirds! » Dave pat each on their shoulders and disappeared into the crowd behind themselves.

Roman shook their head with a small smile, then they extended their arm for Virgil to take their hand, which he very much gladly did. They marched up the stairs and _finally_ they were breathing pure air.

Virgil walked up to the railing of the terrace, letting go of Roman and leaning into the sight of the nightly town.

« I thought I was going to suffocate in there. »

« You should have told me if you wanted some quiet time, you know. »

« Shush, silence is in town. » he gestured to the tranquil city in front of them. « Keep her around. »

Roman laughed quietly. They approached Virgil and they rested their chin between his neck and shoulder, wrapping their arms around his chest.

« Will you ever stop making references to emo bands? »

« Honestly, the fact that you know of them really does say something about you. »

« I'm going to remind you that I could literally throw you off this building right now. »

Virgil set his hands around their wrists and hummed. « Normally I would've shoved you away, but I kind of like this, so. »

This time, Roman didn't pretend they didn't feel the welcome giddy feeling in their stomach and allowed themselves to look even more delighted than usual when they were around him.

« And I kind of like _you_. » they admitted, turning their head to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

« You're a sap, Princey. »

« No, I mean it. »

That was definitely Virgil's cue to melt right on the spot. No grand gestures needed, simple words of appreciation were enough to push his _overload of positive emotions_ button. Roman had wondered more than once how much he had been neglected affection before they were there to tend to his well-being.

« Ro … you don't have- »

« I want to, Virgil. » the way they directly spoke into his ear sent shivers down his spine.

« I believe in us together more than anyone else. » they mused, Roman was looking ahead of him, eyes occasionally shifting to the starry sky above them.

They tightened their embrace. « I believe that with each other, we are stronger than we know. »

_You're gonna make me cry. _Virgil thought he had actually said it, instead his voice died in his throat as he tried to blink back the heartfelt joyful tears that threatened to make an appearance.

Roman stepped away and he already missed the warmth. They turned Virgil to face him and rested their hands on his cheeks, looking lovingly into his eyes. It was too dark to determine the color, but none would have been able to make them forget their glow.

« I- » Virgil felt in an helpless dire need of intelligent words.

« Sh, don't say it. » Roman's smile was far too soft to bear. « I know. »

He didn't know what to do. He once believed he could recognize what that kind of feeling was, little did he know he was so wrong. It was nothing like he had experienced before and Roman taught him what it really meant.

« I just wanted to thank you. » Virgil admitted before they could stop him. « For opening up to me and trusting me with all the issues that have come to your mind recently. » he went through some of them silently in his memory. « And the ones that have been in the back of your head for far too long. » there was a reprimanding tone in his voice and Roman kind of felt like they deserved it.

« Sometimes it is nice to be reminded I'm not the only one to think about themselves as a bit broken. »

« Which you definitely aren't. » Roman was quick to retort. « And I should be the one thanking you, so don't even get me started on that. »

Virgil snorted and nodded slightly.

« In conclusion, » Roman started, pausing dramatically. Then, they leaned in just that essential amount to grant themselves the perfect special effect. Their voice was warm and emotional. « I'm so fucking glad I fell in love with you. »

Virgil didn't fight his wish to surge up and kiss them senseless.

* * *

_The chorus of Bacchantes stood, covering the view of the back of the stage. Their gazes were fixated on the ground. They were still, making no sound. Bronze statues._

_Dionysus and Pentheus appeared at each side of the stage, walking towards each other and meeting in the middle. The god placed his hand on the other's shoulder and they both faced the audience._

_They broke the fourth wall._

_« So ends the play and Pentheus' story » the king declared, searching for the public's reaction._

_Dionysus scanned them too, after taking a step forward, almost at the edge of the pavement._

_The curtains started to close, leaving the god in between._

_A cryptic smile danced on his lips as a provocation left his mind._

_« Isn't it the thing we hate or fear the most the one that remarkably fascinates and intrigues us? »_

_He stepped away. The god had vanished._

_The audience breathed in and out, and the curtains met at last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop projecting on characters? The amount of references to Hadestown in this is embarrassing.  
There are just so many references in general. The fact that I started writing this back in June and having it complete now and so appreciated warms my heart so much and I'll never stop thanking you guys. If you still have any questions about the story I'll be more than happy to answer any doubt you have! I'm very proud of how it turned out and I can't wait to know what you think about it. I also hope I did justice to the non-binary portrayal, I'm a bit insecure despite being nb myself yeah, makes sense. I hope you liked this little journey, thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks, don't forget to comment as I love hearing people's opinions!
> 
> Please see my friend's fantastic fanart here: https://jajathelivingmeme.tumblr.com/post/189124557317/to-tend-thee-is-my-care


End file.
